


Catch Me

by yamtempura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao is older, wiser, and wants what he used to have - a purely sexual relationship with Kris and Baekhyun.  However, things have changed and feelings have changed and things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crush Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38617) by krasavchik_yad. 



> This was written for [Mika](http://chanyeodeling.tumblr.com/) as a sequel to her fic found [here](http://krasavchik-yad.livejournal.com/812.html). While you don’t _have_ to read it first, it really will make a lot more sense if  
>  you do. Because I don’t think she has warnings on there, I’ll list them here:  underage, consent issues?, threesomes, pwp. /twirls away

“Coffee, coffee, coffee,” Baekhyun chanted to himself, his brain feeling like it had absorbed some of the fog that he had purposely gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn to take photos in. Kris hadn’t even moved from his spot in the bed, calling the idea the height of stupidity, but Baekhyun felt as though he needed to do something to respark whatever creative lull he was in. 

Or at least, that’s what he had felt at the time. Now he was wondering if Kris hadn’t had a point somewhere. 

He pushed open the door to the café, the smell of ground espresso like a siren song. The chant continued in his head, _coffee coffee coffee_. 

Then suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something that made his entire thinking process grind to a halt. Standing next to the counter, obviously waiting on his own drink order was a familiar black haired figure, wearing tight black jeans and a blazer. 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes, wondering if his sleep-deprived brain was playing tricks on him, but then the man turned slightly and there was no mistake. He was taller for sure, and fuller through the shoulders, and he no longer held himself in the awkward half-slink of his youth but back straight and up, emphasising his height, but there was the same slightly crooked wide nose, the same bow-shaped lips. 

Baekhyun fumbled around in his pocket, almost afraid to take his eyes off the person chatting with the barista behind the bar, pulling out his phone. _Zitao’s back in town,_ he texted to Kris, and paused briefly before adding the next bit. _And he got hot._

When there was no immediate response, he put his phone back in his pocket, figuring Kris was probably with a customer or something. He made his way towards the front of the counter, still in need of caffeine even if the jolt of seeing Zitao again after five odd years was almost enough to wake him all the way up again. 

“Hey Zitao,” he said as he approached. 

Zitao turned and pushed his large sunglasses up off his face to rest on his hair, his familiar slanted eyes widening in surprise and then sparkling with recognition. 

“Baekhyun!” he exclaimed before wrapping the smaller man in a tight hug. “Hi!” 

“Hi yourself,” Baekhyun replied, hugging him back, feeling new muscles in Zitao’s arms and back. _He has grown,_ he thought, as if saying it was the only way to really convince himself that it was true. He let him go and looked him up and down, trying not to think about how good Zitao’s collarbones looked from where they peeked out from underneath his white tank. “How long have you been in town?” 

Zitao smiled slightly shyly, and a hint of the little teenage Zitao he remembered crept into the expression. It was surprisingly reassuring. 

“Only a couple days,” he admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his short hair. “I was hoping to sort of get a little more settled before contacting you guys. That is, if you guys even wanted to see me.” 

“Of course we do,” Baekhyun said firmly, although he felt like Kris might have had a slightly different opinion. There was no reason to tell Zitao that though. 

“Quad Americano!” 

At the barista’s shout, Zitao turned and took his drink with a thanks before turning back to Baekhyun with an understanding look on his face. 

“Oh! Here, let me get you a coffee before I head back to work,” he said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket with the hand not wrapped around his cup. 

“No, no,” Baekhyun tried to protest, but Zitao waved his objections away. 

“Come on, you look like you need it and you can surely let me treat you for once.” He smiled again, his tongue peeking out between his small teeth and damn it all if he didn’t look entirely too adorable. “It’s only fair since you ambushed me.” 

“I didn’t..!” Baekhyun started, then sighed and turned it into a grin. “Well then, I’m going to order the biggest, most expensive drink I can, Mr. Armani sunglasses.” 

Zitao laughed and Baekhyun relaxed. If nothing else, Zitao’s silly laugh hadn’t changed. 

After placing his order, he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone. 

_define hot_

Baekhyun’s tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating on texting Kris back as Zitao paid the cashier. 

_he’s not the boy we used to know. he’s like idk, grown up_

Silence followed that text and Baekhyun could completely picture Kris at work, brows furrowed into a frown as he stared at his phone. He was probably even making noncommittal noises to himself. A smile crept out onto Baekhyun’s face. He was so cute when he was serious. 

He had almost put his phone away when it buzzed one more time, with a single word. 

_dinner?_

Baekhyun nodded in response to the text, regardless of whether Kris could see him or not and looked up to find Zitao watching him with an amused expression. 

“Kris wants to get dinner,” he announced. “You free?” 

Zitao’s smile was so blindingly bright, Baekhyun debated about stealing the sunglasses from on top of his head. “I’ve only been here two days. Of course I am. Here.” He held out his hand and it took several seconds for Baekhyun to realise that Zitao wanted his phone. He handed it over and watched in kind of addled amazement as Zitao quickly entered in his phone number, took several photos of himself in a surprisingly cute pose, and then flicked through them before deeming one worthy enough to be his call display picture. He handed Baekhyun’s phone back to him with a smile. 

“Text me time and place when you two decide. I have to run though.” 

He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. “It was good seeing you again, and tell Kris I look forward to seeing him too!” 

Then like that, he was out the door, leaving Baekhyun clutching his phone and wondering what had just _happened_. 

… 

“You sure this is the right place to meet him?” Baekhyun asked, casually admiring the way Kris looked in his dark grey suit, pulling out his cuffs with a sharp motion as they stood outside of the fancy restaurant. 

Kris just raised his eyebrows and Baekhyun giggled at the look, reaching up to brush a lock of his hair away from his face. “You want to show off, don’t you?” he accused with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Kris gave him a look but then he cracked into a soft smile, capturing his hand and brushing his lips over the side of Baekhyun’s index finger. “Maybe a little. Plus, it’s been a while since I’ve taken you anywhere fancy, so it’s nice to have an excuse.” 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched in his throat. “You know, you can still take me on dates if you want,” he told him, although the smile he was wearing softened the slight reproach. 

“Make you wear clothes when I can have you naked in bed instead?” Kris teased back, his eyes twinkling. “I think not.” 

“It’s nice to see you two are still as disgustingly in love as you were five years ago,” an amused voice piped up from beside them. 

They both turned to see Zitao standing there, smiling, dressed quite smartly all in black, only the large silver buckle of his belt splashing a hint of colour into the outfit, making his body look long and lean. Baekhyun felt Kris shift slightly in surprise and felt a smug grin push at his mouth. _Told you so_. 

“Zitao,” Kris greeted him warmly. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You too, Kris,” Zitao said, and then surprised him by throwing his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug just as tight as the one he had given Baekhyun the day before. He pulled back, giving Kris a teasing grin. “Even with the greys.” 

Kris’ hand automatically went to his grey-free hair and Zitao laughed, his face lighting up in mirth. 

“How’d you get here?” Baekhyun asked as they made their way into the restaurant. 

“Drove,” Zitao replied with a shrug. 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows rose as Kris went to talk with the host. “You have a car?” 

Zitao grinned at his expression. “What if I told you that I owned a McLaren MP4-12C?” 

“I’d call you a liar.” 

Zitao chuckled as Kris turned back to them. “You’d be right. That’s more of a dream car.” He sighed dramatically. “Maybe one day I’ll just forget paying back my student loan and buy myself a snazzy gift.” 

“Having a car is not nearly as important as getting out of debt,” Kris stated with a frown, threading his fingers through Baekhyun’s naturally, not even noticing that he was doing it most likely, as the host lead them towards their table. 

Zitao gave him a slightly condescending look. “I’m not an idiot, but neither am I getting around without a car,” he said with a bit of a sniff. 

“Brat.” 

Zitao pouted for a second, but couldn’t hold it and it morphed into a grin when Baekhyun pinched Kris’ side, causing Kris to adopt a wounded expression. 

Dinner was a casual affair and although he still acted much like the Zitao they once knew, there was just something about him that made him seem so _different_. It was his confidence, Baekhyun noted with sudden clarity as Zitao eagerly ordered a dessert. He had always been a little cocky, but it was the empty arrogance of youth to cover up insecurities. But now, Zitao’s confidence felt well founded and solid and it made him fucking _hot_. 

“So where are you living now?” Kris asked as they finished up the last bites of their food, swirling the last of his red wine in his glass idly as he lounged back comfortably in the chair. 

Zitao shrugged. “A small apartment off of fourty-fifth. Clean and close to work. And some convenient coffee shops.” He put his elbow on the table and propped his chin up on his palm. “How about you two? House, picket white fence, two point five kids yet?” 

Baekhyun snorted loudly. “Not on your life.” 

Kris just smiled. “We moved up to a slightly bigger condo in order to give Baek a studio.” He finished his wine and Baekhyun could tell he was trying to be extra-casual when he asked his next question. “Boyfriend?” 

“A few. A couple girlfriends too. Nothing worked out though.” The corners of his mouth turned up. “Apparently when your first experience is mind-blowing sex with two incredibly attractive men, nothing else really quite measures up the same way.” 

Baekhyun and Kris shifted, but Zitao waved his hand, shaking his head, his small smile stretching into a full-out grin. “I’m just teasing you guys. Sort of.” His tongue flickered out of his mouth to touch the dip on his upper lip. “Not about the sex being mind-blowing part. You guys still do that?” 

“Do what?” Baekhyun hesitated in asking, not sure how he felt about the sudden light in Zitao’s eyes. It was alluring and dangerous and he felt heat begin to coil in his stomach. 

Zitao tilted his head, his look a mixture of seductive and teasing and that sure as _fuck_ was new. “Pick up sixteen year olds and bring them back to your place.” 

Kris’ brows were drawn down and he opened his mouth to snap at him, but Baekhyun placed a hand on his thigh to calm him. “No one since you,” he replied simply. 

“It was a one-time thing,” Kris growled, obviously upset at Zitao’s implication. 

But Zitao simply pursed his lips, not even trying to hide his smug expression. “Pity. And here I was hoping to have another go at it for old times’ sake.” 

That caused another silence, slightly more uncomfortable than the last. 

“Zitao…” Kris said, his voice stern but soft, not wanting Zitao to misunderstand. “We’re still happy.” 

Zitao snorted, surprising Baekhyun. He had been expecting something much more like the old days when Zitao would look like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole whenever they acted too couple-y in front of him. “Oh god, I don’t want to date you two, I just want to fuck you both.” The cat-like smile came back and Baekhyun could see out of the corner of his vision the slight flash of arousal that lit up Kris’ eyes. “I have some new skills to show you,” Zitao continued, his voice filled with silky promise, biting his lower lip. 

Baekhyun looked to Kris and saw the question in his eyes, his concern over what Baekhyun thought, but Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. He wanted to touch all these new muscles of Zitao’s and discover who he was now that he was back and tall and brimming with pheromones and sex and confidence. He gave a slight nod, hoping that his eyes weren’t a _dead_ giveaway about how exciting the prospect was. 

“Do you want to see Baekhyun’s new studio?” Kris asked calmly, although it took a fair bit before he could tear his eyes away back to Zitao. 

Zitao’s smile could have lit up the restaurant. “Tell me the address.” 

… 

Zitao bounced behind them on the balls of his feet as they headed up in the elevator and Baekhyun could almost feel the child-like excitement radiating from him. It was an odd juxtaposition considering what they were heading up to inevitably do, but at the same time it was rather enjoyable to know that someone other than Kris was _that_ excited to have sex with him and found his stomach tightening in anticipation. 

Zitao’s smile grew huge as he slipped his shoes off at the front door, already looking around at the entrance and where the kitchen peeked around the corner. A large abstract painting took up most of the right hand side of the wall, and the night skyline sparkled through the window at the living room at the end of the hall. Baekhyun had chosen the apartment based on that skyline. 

“Your place is adorable,” Zitao grinned. “It looks like you guys.” 

Baekhyun levelled him a look, a little put out by the term ‘adorable’. “Well, that would make sense since we live here.” 

Zitao bit his lip, his cheeks lighting up, embarrassed. “Oh yeah, I guess,” he said, with a little self-conscious laugh, rubbing at the back of his head. 

“Shall I show you around?” Kris asked smoothly and Zitao nodded. 

Kris gave him a tour of their new place as Baekhyun trailed behind them, enjoying Zitao’s little coos at the decorating. He seemed genuinely interested as well in Baekhyun’s studio, brushing his fingers gently over the stacks of photographs, smiling at the large framed one of Kris with his arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist that sat at the side of Baekhyun’s desk. Despite misgivings, part of Baekhyun felt almost eager, wanting Zitao to come back and see it during the day when the sunlight turned the place into a room of warmth and colour. 

The tour ended at the bedroom which made Zitao’s smile curl into something slightly more wicked. He flipped around to sit down on their large bed, the dark line of his form against their cream duvet making Baekhyun’s mouth dry. Zitao’s tongue flickered out along his lower lip as he loosened his thin black tie and Baekhyun found himself wanting to follow it along, to taste the lip that Zitao had been tempting him with all evening. His hand flickered back to drag up the side of Kris’ thigh, needing to touch something, someone. 

“Your place is lovely,” Zitao said, interrupting Baekhyun’s rather southward heading thoughts. “It’s about time you moved out of that shitty little hole.” 

“Hey,” Baekhyun protested, stepping towards Zitao on the bed, leaving Kris to follow him, “I liked that shitty little hole, thank you.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Zitao smirked, reaching out and pulling Baekhyun towards him by hooking his fingers in the belt loops of his waistband. “Please, let me make it up to you.” 

“You’d better.” 

Just smiling, Zitao stretched up and pressed his mouth against Baekhyun’s, his lips soft and warm and still tasting very vaguely of chocolate from the dessert at the restaurant. A soft sigh slipped out of Zitao’s throat, and Baekhyun slid his fingers into Zitao’s hair, feeling the slight crunch of pomade under his touch, swaying his hips closer to him. Zitao’s fingers slipped up under his shirt, no longer the cautious fleeting touches that Baekhyun remembered, but sure subtle strokes against his spine that was quickly causing blood to rush from his head to his cock. 

Zitao’s tongue slid across Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun slipped his out to run alongside his, letting out a surprised squeak when Zitao tugged him down into his lap, his thighs falling on either side of Zitao’s. He welcomed the change in position gladly especially when he was able to grind his hips against Zitao’s, feeling him gasp into his mouth. Zitao’s hand moved from his waistband up into his hair, tugging lightly, tilting his head to the side so their mouths could slot together more firmly, slick and hot, and he could tell, he could _tell_ that Zitao was staring at Kris, standing behind them, watching. 

Then suddenly Kris was there, tugging Baekhyun’s head back away from Zitao’s and replacing Zitao’s mouth with his own, growling into it, swallowing his little moan. Zitao didn’t seem to mind and instead rid Baekhyun of his tie, flicking open the buttons on his shirt one-handed, the other slipping into his waistband, squeezing the flesh of his hip as he pressed their straining cocks together in a slow roll that was making Baekhyun’s head spin. A line of wet kisses down his throat almost distracted him from Kris’ mouth, but then Zitao’s tongue laved wet and hot over his nipple and he could only moan loud and long as it sent shockwaves through his nerves straight to his dick. 

“I see Zitao still remembers some things,” Kris chuckled as he moved to press warm kisses behind Baekhyun’s ear as the smaller man shuddered, Zitao’s fingers plucking at his right nipple, his mouth and tongue and teeth attacking the left. 

“I know memory tends to go with age, but…” Zitao grinned up at Kris, his lips swollen and slick, his dark eyes alight with lust and mischief and Baekhyun was torn between laughing and unadulterated _lust_ for the beautiful creature underneath him. 

Kris didn’t take the teasing so well and slammed his mouth into Zitao’s, his tongue demanding entrance and then swooping into his mouth as soon as Zitao’s lips parted for him. Zitao keened in the back of his throat, his fingers not stopping, his thumb still arcing over Baekhyun’s hardened nub as Baekhyun panted, watching them with hooded eyes, biting his lip as he writhed between then. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Kris stated, his voice low and gravelly but then cut off his own sentence by taking Zitao’s mouth again until Zitao was rocking up into Baekhyun to try and get closer to Kris. His expression was wonderfully glazed when Kris finally pulled away, licking his upper lip before continuing, “you’ll barely remember your own name.” 

Baekhyun’s breath whooshed out of his lungs, but Zitao recovered quickly and merely pressed his mouth into Baekhyun’s shoulder, smiling up at Kris. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked, his tongue flicking out to taste Baekhyun’s skin as Baekhyun struggled out of his shirt, eager to feel skin against skin. 

“Take off your clothes already,” Baekhyun demanded, working to finish undoing Zitao’s loosened tie and drop it off to the side. He wanted to see all of him, to spread his fingers over the new muscles and rediscover all his sensitive spots to make him moan and writhe underneath him. 

“Okay,” Zitao hummed in response, his mouth still dancing over Baekhyun’s collarbone, unbuttoning his shirt and letting Baekhyun peel it off of him, only to suck in a gasp at the sight of silver flashing on his chest. 

“What’s this, Zitao?” Kris asked with new glint in his eye, thumbing over the small barbell through Zitao’s left nipple, his lips quirking up as husky groan bubbled out of Zitao’s throat when he flicked it. 

“Dunno, woke up with it one morning,” Zitao replied, his tongue peeking out between his teeth, his brow puckered upward as Kris continued to play with the jewelry. “Thought it was hot. Kept it.” Baekhyun couldn’t help himself and pressed his mouth along the column of Zitao’s throat, sucking hard next to his adam’s apple, seeing the skin bloom red when he pulled away. 

Zitao’s hands were full on grabbing Baekhyun’s ass underneath the layer of clothing he had on, kneading his flesh and pulling him hard towards him. 

“You’ve been bad,” Kris replied, his mouth coming over to play with the cartilage of Zitao’s ear, obviously delighted to see that it still had the same effect that it used to as Zitao’s eyes fluttered closed, his breath shuddering out of his body as Kris tugged simultaneously on his earrings and the ball of the bar. 

“You’ve no idea,” Zitao gasped, his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s flesh, managing to pull his wicked grin back onto his face, although a light flush had taken over his cheeks. He opened his eyes, staring straight into Kris’. “I want to suck Baekhyun’s cock.” 

This time it was Baekhyun’s turn to shiver, grinding his erection hot and heavy down into Zitao’s. “I want him to, Kris,” he said, reaching back with his hand to wrap around the back of Kris’ neck. “Please, please, please.” 

Kris laughed, pushing up against Baehyun’s back, pressing his own hardened length against where Zitao’s hands were still clutching Baekhyun’s ass so that they could both feel him. “What are you going to do if I let you?” 

“Not you for a week if you don’t,” Baekhyun replied as he felt Zitao shake with laughter beneath him. 

Zitao didn’t wait for Kris’ permission and rolled the two of them further onto the bed so that Baekhyun lay underneath him, pressing a kiss into his mouth, soft and pliant before moving down his neck, his hands already undoing Baekhyun’s belt and tugging at his pants. 

“Were these a forgotten mistake as well?” Kris asked, sliding his fingertips down the black Chinese lettering that stamped Zitao’s spine from neck to just below his shoulder blades. _Success and Beauty_. 

“No,” Zitao breathed, sealing his lips around Baekhyun’s nipple, yanking his pants down to his thighs. “Aspirations.” Baekhyun moaned, his cock springing up towards his stomach, red and leaking as he barely avoided kneeing Zitao in the belly in his race to get his pants fully off. 

Zitao didn’t seem to mind though and wiggled his butt down the bed until he was gripping the bones of Baekhyun’s hips, pressing soft kisses to the sprinkling of hair around his belly button. Kris shifted as well, sitting up near Baekhyun’s head in order to be able to sprinkle kisses on his face and watch Zitao. 

Smiling to himself, Zitao took Baekhyun’s cock in hand firmly, slicking it up and down with a slightly dry rasp that made Baekhyun moan again. His eyes flicked up to the couple briefly before ducking his head down and pressing just the lightest flicker of his tongue over the crown. His hand started a very light rhythm with a small twist near the base, but he kept his mouth teasing, pressing kitten-like licks and kisses around the head. 

“Zitao, I thought you –ahhh,” Baekhyun exhaled the last words as Zitao finally took him in his mouth, sinking halfway down before pulling back with a tight wet suck that made Baekhyun’s eyes roll back and his hand move to Kris’ shoulder, his other fingers tangling into Zitao’s dark hair automatically. A small amused breath of air from Zitao’s nose puffed against Baekhyun’s skin. He let the head of Baekhyun’s cock escape his mouth with a hollow _plop_ noise before smiling open-mouthed and running his tongue wetly across the base, slicking his entire length in spit. 

Flicking his eyes up toward them again, Zitao licked his lips briefly, and then in one fell move, took Baekhyun all the way down his throat, until his nose was tucked tightly into the coarse hairs under his belly. Baekhyun moaned loudly, arching up as Zitao’s hands only gently held his hips, his other hand tightening in his hair. 

Kris took the opportunity to ensnare his arm, locking their elbows and holding him immobile in the arched pose. The position left his hand only marginally free and began plucking at the closest nipple, making Baekhyun whine and pant. 

“Look, baby,” he whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, his breath hot and moist, “look at how he’s swallowing your entire cock. God, it’s beautiful.” The only way Baekhyun could respond was with loud, slutty moans as Zitao slowly inched off of Baekhyun’s cock before sliding down again, driving him to the very back of Zitao’s throat, feeling Zitao swallow around the head of his dick. 

“You gonna come baby?” Kris asked, still twisting Baekhyun’s nipple rather fiercely, watching Zitao’s head bob. “You gonna pour all that hot spunk down Zitao’s throat? I think he wants it. Don’t you, Zitao?” 

Zitao just keened with wordless need around Baekhyun’s dick, not stopping in his motions. He released one side of his grasp on Baekhyun’s hip in order to trail his fingertips down the slick mess of spit that was sliding down Baekhyun’s perineum before sliding the pads of his fingers over Baekhyun’s twitching hole. 

“Fuck, no – _fuck_ , god, Z- _Zitao_ ,” Baekhyun panted. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

Zitao just looked at him, the corners of his eyes shining slightly wet, and Baekhyun could _see_ him smile by the way they crinkled up at the outer corners, right before he slid two of his fingers deep into Baekhyun’s ass. Kris sealed his mouth over Baekhyun’s at almost the same time, swallowing down his cry as Baekhyun bucked up deeper into Zitao’s mouth, unable to stop himself even as Zitao made a hoarse noise, taken a little bit by surprise. 

The two of them strung Baekhyun along higher as he writhed in between them, their names becoming mixed in his mouth as he tried to breathe, the sensations becoming too much. 

“Gonna… gonna…” 

Zitao’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave one last encouraging “Uh-huh” before taking Baekhyun deep into his throat, his fingers prodding insistently at his prostate. It was only a few more seconds before Baekhyun’s hips stuttered, his voice a broken sigh as his head was flung back against Kris’ shoulder, Kris murmuring warm encouragements into his ear. Zitao didn’t stop, working Baekhyun through his orgasm, drinking down every rope of come that shot into his mouth. 

Eventually Baekhyun squeaked out a protest from overstimulation, lifting his knee to push away weakly at Zitao’s shoulder, and Zitao gave a little kiss to the spot above Baekhyun’s hipbone before sitting up on his knees and licking his lips, his eyes dark and hungry and _pleased_. 

Baekhyun felt it a bit unfair that he looked so put together. “Kris,” he whined, his voice still husky from his earlier vocals, reaching up to tuck his hand behind his boyfriend’s neck, “why does Zitao still have his pants on?” His gaze narrowed on the boy still sitting smugly between his legs. “I think Zitao needs less pants.” 

“I agree,” Kris replied, lowering his head to suck gently on Baekhyun’s lower lip. He looked up at Zitao through his eyebrows. “You heard him – take off your pants.” 

Zitao just bit his lower lip, unconsciously mimicking where he was watching, but his eyes were sharp and glittering. “Are you going to make it worth my while?” he challenged, his own voice a bit rough, his hands sliding slowly down the flat plane of his belly, over the cuts of his hips into the waistband of his pants. 

Kris just leaned forward, powerful and seductive and slanted his mouth a hair’s breath away from Zitao’s, watching as his gaze went hooded and flicker down. 

“I’m going to fuck you open,” he murmured, letting Zitao feel his lips just barely brush against his, watching him sway, his eyes gone completely black with lust. “I’m going to hold you down and fill your ass with my thick cock until you are _begging_ to come.” 

Zitao’s breath fanned across his face as he let it out in a wordless gasp. “Yes, please.” 

Kris smiled. “Then take off your pants.” 

Kris stood off the bed to undo his own tie, draping it and his shirt over the back of one of the chairs in their bedroom, watching from the corner of his eye as Zitao eagerly stripped off his black trousers, his cock arcing up red and swollen towards his belly. Baekhyun lounged boneless against the pillows, although his eyes still tracked Zitao’s form hungrily. 

From the closet, Kris pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms that were still good and threw them on the bed before stripping off his own pants. Crawling back towards Baekhyun, Zitao dropped a kiss onto his mouth, reaching for the lube as he licked and nibbled his way across Baekhyun’s lips, gasping slightly when Baekhyun’s hand came up to wrap around his cock, the head already slick and sticky with precome. Baekhyun took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue into Zitao’s mouth, wet and hot, tasting the slight leftover flavour of his own release. 

Without breaking his mouth away from Baekhyun’s, Zitao managed to flip the lid on the lube single handedly and pour some into his palm before dropping the bottle on the bed, already too eager to reach back and stroke his now slickened fingers through the cleft of his ass. Baekhyun’s free hand came up to flick the little silver bar through Zitao’s nipple and Zitao’s arm trembled where it was holding him up above the other man. 

As Kris watched, moving behind the other two, Zitao sunk two fingers deep inside himself, moaning loudly into Baekhyun’s mouth as he did so, the lube squelching obscenely. Kris picked up the bottle from where Zitao had dropped it, and poured some into his own hand before blanketing him with his body, sliding his finger in alongside Zitao’s two, feeling his hole twitch and tighten around him. 

“Did you enjoy sucking Baekhyun’s cock?” he growled into Zitao’s ear as Zitao dropped his face to Baekhyun’s shoulder, his breath sawing into his lungs, a steady whine in the back of his throat as Kris fucked his ass with his finger at a decidedly different pace than Zitao’s own. “I liked watching you fuck your throat over it. Watch him come undone underneath you.” 

“Fuck yes,” Zitao hissed, throwing his hips back against Kris’ hand, his tongue flicking out to taste Baekhyun’s skin underneath his cheek. Baekhyun kept busy, sliding his hand slowly over the length of Zitao’s hard length, swiping his thumb through the drooling mess of precome that was slathered over the head, his other finger tugging at the bar through his nipple, watching Zitao’s entire body shudder. 

A rough cry from Zitao and a sudden spit of liquid from Zitao’s cock made Kris grin and find the spot he had touched again, none-so-gently nudging it with his fingertips, Zitao’s hand having stilled out of loss of ability to function, still buried knuckles deep. 

“I think your little ass is ready for my cock now,” Kris said, pressing his mouth right below the final character of Zitao’s tattoo on his back, tasting the sweat that had already pooled there. He pulled his hand out, feeling Zitao’s hole constrict as if to keep him inside, and with a deftness born of practice, Kris managed to tear open one of the condoms with his teeth and roll it into himself in doubletime, jerking his still lube-slick hand over his own length. 

Zitao had gone to his elbows on either side of Baekhyun’s body, his torso plastered against the smaller man so that his cheek rested on his sternum. Reaching forward, Kris took a handful of Zitao’s ass and pulled him open so he could run the tip of his cock through the lubed up mess in the crack of his ass. Zitao just moaned and shifted his hips up, slutty and wanting, and Kris couldn’t wait any longer, pressing the tip of his cock to the stretched flesh of Zitao’s hole, and slowly, slowly sunk inside until his balls were flush against Zitao’s perineum. He ran his thumb around the wrinkled rim as Zitao moaned harshly into Baekhyun’s skin. 

“Just as tight as I remember,” Kris laughed. 

“You’re a sick bastard, Kris,” Baekhyun replied, but his gaze was hooded, lust riding in high colour on his cheeks as he slid his hand over Zitao’s cock, his own dick starting to perk up in interest again. 

Zitao raised his head, licking his lips, looking back over his shoulder at Kris, panting an open-mouthed smile. “You going to jabber like old ladies? Or are you going to fuck me?” he asked, his voice breathless. 

Kris pulled out slowly, relishing the way Zitao’s asshole clung to his cock before slamming back in so hard there was a gentle ‘ _oof’_ from Baekhyun as Zitao rocked into him, a husky cry torn from his throat. His hand went between Zitao’s shoulders, pushing him into Baekhyun, holding him steady as he repeated the action over again, pulling out tauntingly slow before snapping his hips back in quickly, sending Zitao off balance. 

Zitao moaned brokenly and Baekhyun lifted his face to kiss him, the thrusts from Kris causing their teeth to clack together, tongues apologetically soft. Baekhyun tugged at the nipple piercing again, feeling Zitao’s groan reverberating down his spine. Their erections brushed hot and hard, and Baekhyun lifted his hips, already eager for more. 

Then Zitao pulled back slightly, already looking slightly gone, his mouth open and swollen, his eyes dark and hooded, lashes damp. The harsh slap of Kris’ thighs against Zitao’s ass was punctuated brilliantly by the small gasps escaping from him and Baekhyun wanted to simply _devour_ him. 

“Want to fuck you,” Zitao whispered before sucking Baekhyun’s top lip between his. “While he’s fucking me. I want you to feel how good he’s fucking me. Baekhyunnie-hyung.” 

“Yes, yes,” Baekhyun babbled back to him, too overcome to even begin to mount a protest. His cock was so hard it almost hurt and he could feel every brush against Zitao’s heated skin like a sharp arc of electricity pooling in his balls. His hands found one of the condom packages probably through sheer luck and tore it open, eager to get it on Zitao and Zitao in him. 

“Fuck, you two,” Kris growled, nipping along the base of Zitao’s neck, slowing his speed down in order to watch them, enjoying the way Zitao’s asshole clenched around him every time Baekhyun tugged at Zitao’s jewelry. 

There was a briefly awkward moment as Baekhyun shifted underneath Zitao, lifting his legs to wrap around Zitao’s hips, his heels digging sharply into the backs of Kris’ thighs, but then Zitao was sinking deep and smooth into him and Baekhyun’s breath sighed out of his lungs, his fingers digging into Zitao’s shoulder blades. With a small smile, Kris punctuated the end of Zitao’s thrust with a harder one of his own, enjoying the chorus of moans that it resulted in. 

Eventually they settled on some sort of rocking motion, Zitao working his hips in between the two of them, sweat making everything slick. Baekhyun couldn’t help but watch Zitao – his eyes tightly shut in pleasure as he fought to continue to drive into Baekhyun, even as Kris followed through on his promise, plowing into him with such force that Baekhyun swore he could feel Zitao’s cock leap inside his ass. 

Baekhyun licked a hot stripe across Zitao’s hanging lower lip. “Come for us, Taozi,” he murmured. 

“Ah, h- _ah_.” Zitao was almost beyond speech, lost to the sensations below his waist. 

Kris leaned down to take Zitao’s ear in his teeth, his fingers digging deep into Zitao’s hips, pulling him back to grind hot and hard into his hole, as Zitao’s whole body shook between them. “Wish I could fill your ass with my come. I would fill you so full, you’d leak for days – never forgetting how good and hard you got fucked.” 

A jumble of curses in Mandarin followed that statement, but when Baekhyun pushed his thumb hard against the bar through Zitao’s nipple, pushing the ball into his skin, Zitao’s whole body tensed, a long keening cry breaking from his throat. 

Kris grunted at the feeling of Zitao’s ass clenching rhythmically around his cock, driving himself forward towards his own orgasm as Zitao collapsed on Baekhyun’s chest, breathing hard into the other man’s collarbone. Baekhyun started to reach down to get himself off, figuring Zitao finished, but to his surprise, another hand got to his cock first – Zitao wrapping his long fingers around his length and jerking him off, quickly and roughly, his softening length inside Baekhyun still giving enough friction to send sparks curling to his toes. His second orgasm was slightly weaker, but it still chased the air from his lungs, a long melodic moan his response as he made a mess of Zitao’s hand and his own stomach. 

The sound of Baekhyun finishing was what finally did Kris in, groaning harshly as he buried himself deep in Zitao’s ass, filling the condom full, before pressing his mouth against the black markings on Zitao’s back. 

“You guys are sticky,” Baekhyun said finally after several long seconds where the only sound in the room was a trio of heavy pants. Despite his words, his tone was warm and a little dopey and he didn’t make any moves to get away and instead was busy pressing little kisses over Zitao’s face, so Kris just chuckled, pulling them to the side so the three of them collapsed on the bed, Zitao sandwiched in between them. 

“Well, we could shower now,” Zitao replied, humming into Baekhyun’s mouth as Kris pulled off their condoms and rolled off the bed to throw them away, “but that’s assuming that the old man there isn’t up for another round later.” 

Kris growled playfully and smacked Zitao’s ass as he climbed back beside them, enjoying Zitao’s yelp. “I’ll get you back later for that, brat,” he replied, leaning over to press his mouth at the corner of theirs, feeling both of them smile against him. 

“Sounds fun,” Zitao replied and Baekhyun laughed, dragging Kris in close. 

… 

“We could offer you breakfast, you know,” Baekhyun said with a yawn, dragging his hand across his mouth to hide it. The sun was slicing into their bedroom window, warm and welcoming, but Baekhyun still didn’t much feel like getting out of bed. He did manage sitting up and figured that was good enough for the time being. 

“No, thank you, I’ll pick something up on my way to work,” Zitao replied, tucking his shirt into his pants as he did them up. “Gotta go change out of something that looks a little less wrinkled anyway.” 

Kris grunted, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his own pajama pants on. “You should have told us you worked today.” 

“And miss out on that night of fun? I think not,” Zitao grinned, ruffling his hair before checking his phone. “I’ll be fine.” He tucked his phone away into his pocket as he looked at Baekhyun and Kris still in bed and his grin faded slightly. Biting the inside of his lips, he hesitated, obviously deciding about whether to say something or not. 

“It was fun, wasn’t it,” Baekhyun said with a bit of a smug grin and Zitao sent him a knowing look. 

“It doesn’t have to be a one-night thing,” Zitao replied, holding up his hand to already ward off Kris. “And no, my position still hasn’t changed from what I said last night. This would be pure sex. No strings attached. Just _fun_.” He tilted his head. “Just in case you guys ever get bored. Think about it at least, and you guys have my number.” 

Kris sighed and stood. “Do you need a ride?” 

Zitao shot him a condescending look. “I have my own car, remember? I’m not that eighteen year old kid anymore.” 

“I’ll walk you to the door at least.” 

A shrug answered that statement. “Whatever suits you.” He left the room to go find his shoes. 

Baekhyun held out an arm towards Kris and he leaned into him, pressing his mouth against Baekhyun’s cheek as Baekhyun hummed. “No goodbye kisses,” he reminded him in a low murmur before kissing him softly. 

“I remember,” Kris chuckled, thumbing the line of Baekhyun’s cheek lovingly. 

Once Zitao was gone, however, Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice just how big the bed really was. With a sigh, he laid back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. 

… 

“You’re an idiot,” Sehun told him, his voice so dry Zitao could picture the exact face he was most likely wearing. 

“Nu-uh,” Zitao replied eloquently, spinning in his office chair, clicking through several web design screens before minimizing them. It was Friday at the office and Zitao was done most of this work and was trying to find ways to occupy his time before he could go home. “In fact, I think I am tactically brilliant.” 

“Yeah, sure. Brilliant is exactly what I would call this.” 

Zitao rolled his eyes even though Sehun couldn’t see him. “Come on, Hunnie. You know me – I’m over it. But the prospect of potentially incredible sex… now that is something I don’t want to turn down.” 

A sigh. “Why are you phoning me again?” 

Zitao felt his cheeks stretch into a grin as he checked his emails. Only about a thousand from the idiot the floor below who couldn’t figure out the difference between a reply and a reply-all. He set about deleting them. “Because you’re my best friend, duh. Also because Luhan and Minseok-hyung are still on that ridiculous couples cruise.” 

He heard Sehun’s snort. “How on earth Luhan managed to convince Minseok into that, I will never know.” 

“The power of love, I guess.” 

“Never gonna happen to me.” 

This time it was Zitao’s turn to snort. “Yeah, right. You still dating that pothead?” 

“Chanyeol doesn’t do drugs anymore,” Sehun protested, sounding annoyed. “He gave it up because he says it gets in the way of his music.” 

Zitao rolled his eyes again so hard, he was surprised he couldn’t see the inside of his own head. “God, Sehun, he’s still trying to play guitar? What on earth do you see in him?” 

“He’s really good at guitar,” Sehun sighed. Then his voice got a sly note in it that instantly made Zitao suspicious. “Also, you know what they say about men with big ears? It’s all true. One hundred percent.” 

Zitao groaned. “And now you’ve actually made me think about his dick. Thanks a lot, Hunnie. I’m going to punch you in the dick next time I see you.” 

“You deserved it, phoning me to brag about your threesome.” 

“You do realise you are basically his sugar daddy, right?” Zitao accused, finally managing to trash all his emails and leaning back in his chair. “I mean, you are the one paying for all his shit and all you get in return is sex.” 

“Maybe I like taking care of him. He’s cute and sweet and he makes me laugh. And it’s better than nostalgia-banging the two dudes who fucked you when you were a teenager.” 

Zitao laughed. “I nostalgia-banged them once. They probably won’t even call me again.” Despite saying that, hope had twisted in his chest every time his phone had pinged, followed by disappointment when it wasn’t one of the two of them. Still, it had only been a few days. It wasn’t like they were obligated to phone him the day after. They weren’t _dating_ or anything. 

“I wouldn’t either if I were them. You’re probably a terrible lay.” 

“I’m a fucking excellent lay, and you wish you could tap this sweet ass.” 

His phone jangled in his hand and he pulled it away to see Baekhyun’s number lighting up his screen. Excitement made his heart beat double-time. “Hey, Hunnie, I have another call. I’ll talk to you later okay?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Zitao ended the call and opened up the next one, trying to keep his tone even and calm and not childishly eager like he felt. “Hello?” 

“Hey Zitao, how’s it going? Are you still at work?” 

“Yeah, but nothing is going on, don’t worry.” Zitao spun in his chair, away from his computer in order to concentrate on the conversation. “What’s up?” 

“Well, Kris and I talked and…” 

Zitao grinned. There was only one reason Baekhyun would have been phoning once they talked. “What time do you want me over at?” 

… 

Zitao was about twenty minute late once he had finally managed to find parking and rung the buzzer on Kris and Baekhyun’s flat. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded slightly odd when he answered, but Zitao thought nothing of it. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Zitao replied, smiling when the door clicked open without another word from the intercom. 

He had barely knocked when Baekhyun opened the door, wearing his sweatpants and a flush and nothing else, pulling Zitao into their place and slamming his mouth up into his. 

“You’re late,” he stated once he had fully explored Zitao’s tonsils with his tongue, nipping at Zitao’s lower lip in punishment. 

“Parking was a bitch,” Zitao replied, slipping off his shoes and cupping Baekhyun’s jaw tenderly, licking his teeth, tasting pasta sauce probably left over from dinner. His hand slid down to cup Baekhyun’s groin, feeling his cock already hard through his sweatpants and grinned against his mouth. “And I can see that.” 

Baekhyun just pushed him into the wall beside the painting, and Zitao let him, dropping his head back against it when Baekhyun’s tongue started tracing hot and heavy down beside his adam’s apple, pulling his t-shirt up to scrape his fingers over his abdomen. He pushed his thigh between Zitao’s legs, his erection hot against Zitao’s hip and Zitao’s cock was quick to jump to attention, straining against his tight light-wash jeans. 

“Do you own any pants that you don’t have to be greased into?” Baekhyun asked, sounding amused, brushing his lips softly over Zitao’s jaw as his fingers gripped a handful of Zitao’s ass. Although Zitao wondered how Baekhyun had gotten so worked up so fast, he decided he didn’t care when his fingers dipped behind the button of his waistband. 

“Probably not,” Zitao replied, sighing and tilting his hips up against Baekhyun’s leg, trying to signal he needed his hand lower, against the hard on that was threatening to break through his jeans. 

“What’s this, a party in the hallway and I wasn’t invited?” 

Suddenly Kris’ body blanketed the both of them, pushing Zitao into the wall harder, a second pair of hands slipping against his hips. 

“You always interrupt the best moments,” Baekhyun huffed, but then sighed as one of those large hands slid against his chest and Zitao felt his stuttered gasp against his collarbone. 

“You were just going to fuck Zitao against this wall here without me, weren’t you,” Kris asked, dropping little kisses behind Baekhyun’s ear, his hand deftly undoing Zitao’s pants. Zitao bit his lip, groaning, the idea of Baekhyun sliding into him right then and there making his cock _throb_ with want. 

“You two really do talk a lot,” he teased instead, not wanting to give into begging _quite_ yet. 

“And you’ve become quite the mouth,” Kris replied, giving him a dark, hungry look. 

Another hot flash of arousal shot through him at that and he arched into the two of them. He licked his lips again, watching Kris’ eyes drop to them, tempted. “I don’t know – why don’t you ask Baekhyun-hyung?” he asked, grinning cheekily. 

Kris growled and leaned beside Baekhyun to press a hot, hard kiss to Zitao’s mouth, his tongue sliding in along Zitao’s, pressing his head against the wall. He was a mass of teeth and tongue and lips and Zitao moaned into it, wanting more, kissing him until he ran out of air, until he could barely _think_. Zitao could hear Baekhyun’s giggle, but it didn’t register what he was doing until he felt fingers and then a tongue against the bar through his nipple, saliva making it cool and tight. His head spinning, his hands went to Kris’ shoulders behind him even as he felt his pants fall open and his cock burst free, curving up hot and hard between them. 

“Not even any underwear,” Baekhyun remarked, amused, as his fingertips danced over the tip of Zitao’s length, not giving any pressure, just flicking through the slowly gathering precome there and slicking it over the head. Zitao moaned and tried to thrust up into his hand, but Kris’ hands on his hips stopped him. 

“He’s so pretty when he looks like this, isn’t he Baek?” Kris asked, pulling back to kiss Baekhyun’s ear as Baekhyun’s beautiful fingers slid down Zitao’s cock traitorously slowly. Baekhyun hummed his agreement against Zitao’s chin, pressing a soft kiss to the vulnerable underside. Zitao moaned again, moving his hands to Kris’ wrists as if he would be able to move them in order to grind his hips up. 

“Faster,” he hissed, hearing the slightly desperate edge to it. 

“Mmm, no,” Baekhyun replied, keeping his pace steady, pressing kisses against the slender column of Zitao’s throat. 

“This is punishment for slutty boys who keep us waiting,” Kris added in a low growl, licking at the corner of Zitao’s open mouth as Baekhyun took him apart with gentle, sure strokes. 

“Parking,” Zitao protested slightly, but it was hard when his knees were on the verge of buckling, the hand on his cock making heat pool in his belly hard and sharp. 

“We’ll get you a visitor’s pass for next time,” Baekhyun said, and the words just made his heart beat faster in his chest as he rose up on his tiptoes, trying to get some sort of increase on friction or speed or _something_ that could bring him closer. 

_Next time… next time… next time…_

He keened loudly, his hips working against Kris’ hands anyway, his breathing stuttered. “Oh, _please_ ,” slipped out of his mouth before he could strangle it. This was what he craved. All the hands on him, all attention on _him_ , and he was as helpless before it as he had ever been. 

“What do you think, Baek?” Kris asked, pressing kisses along the back of Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun’s mouth was turned up in a pleased smirk. “I want to see him come.” 

His hand sped up considerably and Zitao was stuck between sighing in relief, moaning for _more_ , and just keening in outright pleasure. It was when one of Kris’ hands slipped into his pants, sliding over his bare ass and down to his perineum though, pressing up against the skin and finding his prostate with long, strong fingers, that Zitao’s fingers curled into claws, one still on the wrist holding his hip pinned to the wall, the other gone to Baekhyun’s shoulder. He arched further up onto his tiptoes, his head thrown back, his eyes shut as his cock dribble more precome which Baekhyun happily slicked over his length, the sounds of their flesh rubbing together permeating his mind and just winding him up even further. 

Between the press of Kris’ fingers and Baekhyun’s hand squeezing him just _right_ , it wasn’t long before Zitao was letting out a soft choked-off cry, curling forward into them, burying his face in Baekhyun’s hair as he shuddered violently, striping Baekhyun’s hand with long ropes of his come. He could feel Kris pressing amused kisses onto his head, but at that moment, all he could concentrate on was his own breathing and the smell of Baekhyun’s shampoo as he came back down, his heart thundering in his ears. 

“Good thing it was me and not some random neighbour,” Zitao joked breathlessly after a moment, hearing Kris chuckle, “or else that would have been _quite_ the welcome.” He leaned back against the wall lazily, lifting Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth and gently but thoroughly licking it clean, watching Baekhyun’s eyes go dark with lust. 

Baekhyun’s lips parted, but before he could say anything, Kris just lifted Baekhyun in his arms, the smaller man kicking up his legs, laughing hysterically, and Zitao sagged against the wall for a brief second before following them, shucking his shirt along the way. 

Kris threw Baekhyun onto the bed, following him and kissing him hard, Baekhyun’s hands quickly moving to strip off Kris’ shirt, throwing it beside the bed. 

“Want my cock in your mouth,” Kris growled as he fisted Baekhyun’s hair in his hand, holding his head back and sliding his lips along the pale expanse of his throat. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun hissed back and pushed at Kris’ shoulder, flipping them over so that Kris was sitting up against the headboard, tugging at his pants so his cock sprung up red and angry and leaking clear precome down the side, Kris lifting his hips so Baekhyun could pull his pants all the way off. With a pleased hum, Baekhyun took him into his mouth, sucking hard at the head, already twisting his hand against the part he couldn’t reach. 

Zitao watched hungrily as Baekhyun worked his mouth sloppily over Kris’ cock, spit trailing down into his balls, his mouth stretched wonderfully wide, and little pleased huffs and moans spilling out of him as he obviously loved what he was doing. 

Suddenly inspired, Zitao climbed on behind them and slid Baekhyun’s pants down over his perfect ass, squeezing the flesh there and listening to him moan before licking a long line up the small of his back. 

Baekhyun had to take his mouth off of Kris’ cock and bury it in the crook of his thigh, moaning loud and sluttily as Zitao’s mouth moved lower, his tongue flashing wet and hot over his asshole. 

“Oh baby, is he eating your ass?” Kris asked, lifting Baekhyun’s face up to suck on his lower lip as Zitao continued to stroke his tongue over the crinkled flesh of Baekhyun’s hole, making it wet and sloppy, wanting to hear more noise from him. 

Baekhyun whined and thrust his ass back towards Zitao, his fingers digging into Kris’ thighs. “Yes, god, Kris,” Baekhyun huffed, managing to gain enough braincells to continue to slick his hand over Kris’ cock, even as Zitao moaned, spearing his tongue hard and quick into Baekhyun’s fluttering hole. “God, his tongue…” Zitao just responded by prying his ass open wider, making loud, wet, obscene sounds as he worked Baekhyun into a panting mess. 

“Kris, Zitao, I need…” Baekhyun trailed off, his hand migrating down to his own cock, hanging engorged and rock hard underneath him, precome drooling into the sheets. Kris, however, intercepted him by grabbing his wrist and Baekhyun moaned into Kris’ belly. “Fuck you… bastard…” 

“Is that what you want, Baek?” Kris asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth to bring his teeth down softly in the flesh in between his thumb and his forefinger. “Do you want us to fuck you?” 

“Or at least let me fuck myself,” Baekhyun responded, irritation in his voice, even as his eyes fluttered closed and he rutted up harder into Zitao’s mouth, trying to get his tongue deeper, where he needed it. “I’ve been waiting so long.” 

“Zitao,” Kris rasped out in a low growl, watching as the man’s dark eyes flicked up to catch his, his tongue still out, his long fingers dimpling the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass. Kris just hummed in arousal and pulled Baekhyun up, Zitao unsuccessfully trying to follow, but was left licking his lips, his pants still half-on, his eyes dark and hooded as he watched the two. 

As Baekhyun kicked his pants the rest of the way off, Kris maneuvered the smaller man so that he was straddling Kris thighs, back against his chest, Kris’ large hands almost dwarfing the other man’s biceps as he held him. 

“No, fuck Kris, I haven’t even been prepped,” Baekhyun panted, although he still ground his hips down against Kris’ cock eagerly, his own cock not flagging in the slightest. “At least lube up your fucking monster.” 

Kris just chuckled and reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a new bottle of lube and a couple packs of condoms. Zitao took the opportunity to finish taking off his pants before sliding forward and flicking his tongue lightly over one of Baek’s pink nipples, his thumb brushing the other one, listening to Baekhyun keen. Baekhyun shuddered and then cried out, dropping forward and grasping Zitao’s shoulders when Kris pressed deep inside him, bringing his ass flush with his hips in one fell stroke. 

“God, Baekkie, you’re so tight,” Kris groaned as Baekhyun squirmed on his lap, Zitao relentless in his attack on his nipples. 

“O- _oh_ , fuck-ck,” Baekhyun stuttered as Kris began to roll underneath him, his cock sliding in and out of his tongue-fucked ass, his mouth lipping wetly along the bottom of his hairline. Zitao moved his other hand down to Baekhyun’s neglected cock, sliding against his skin slick and hard, making Baekhyun moan and then protest, especially when Zitao’s thumb flicked underneath his glans. Baekhyun was quickly unravelling, the continuous stimulus too much after being turned on for so long. 

“No, fuck you two, gonna make me… already – _fuck_!” 

Baekhyun arched backwards, wailing towards the ceiling as he made a mess of Zitao’s hand, his hips driving hard back against Kris, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. 

“Already?” Zitao laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss against Baekhyun’s temple as the other man sagged back against Kris. 

“So quick tonight,” Kris agreed, running his thumbs over Baekhyun’s hipbones lovingly. 

“Fuck you both,” Baekhyun panted, his tone pleased, pushing his mouth against Zitao’s lazily, climbing off of Kris’ lap. Zitao happily obliged him, sliding his tongue alongside his, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers brush his nipple. He shivered, his cock long since woken up watching Baekhyun come undone so quickly. 

“In fact,” Baekhyun said, breaking away and giving Zitao a little push towards Kris, “you fuck him.” 

Zitao raised an eyebrow at Kris. “You heard the man, turn around and ass in the air.” 

Kris just grabbed Zitao’s wrist, pulling him forward. “In your dreams,” Kris said in amusement, his other hand wrapping around Zitao’s hip before kissing him brutally, licking his way inside his mouth, sucking his upper lip in between his teeth and nipping it lightly. 

Zitao didn’t really mind, angling his hips so that his leaking erection slid against Kris’ – still slick from Baekhyun, moaning at the contact. Within seconds, cool fingers were pressing at his entrance, courtesy of Baekhyun who had returned to press himself up against Zitao’s back and was lazily kissing and nipping his shoulder. 

“One day I’ll repay you for that,” Baekhyun murmured, sliding two lubed fingers deep into Zitao, making him drop his head back and moan. 

“Promise?” Zitao asked, ashamed to hear just the slightest hint of vulnerability slip out with the word. He ruthlessly squashed the emotion back down from wherever it had come from, instead concentrating on how good Baekhyun’s fingers felt stretching him, how wonderfully Kris’ mouth could bruise his. 

Luckily, neither of them seemed to have heard the note in his voice as they again worked in tandem to reduce Zitao to a panting state of pure need, wanting to be fucked with something other than fingers, needing something more. With alternating soft and deep kisses, two pairs of hands angled Zitao’s hips so that his slick, prepped hole was flush with Kris’ cock, and then Kris was sliding deep into him, filling him so full, he could barely breathe. 

“Hey Kris,” Baekhyun said, mouthing a line up the side of Zitao’s neck, leaving one already deep red mark at the base as they rocked together over Kris’ cock, just gently, slowly, torturously, “want to see something I’ve learned?” 

Kris replied to Baekhyun, but his eyes didn’t leave Zitao’s, his smile verging on predatory. “Always.” 

“I bet I know what gets you going,” Baekhyun whispered into Zitao’s ear before giving it a soft lick. 

Zitao didn’t even have time to come up with a snarky reply before Baekhyun grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind the small of Zitao’s back. Zitao gasped, the motion changing his angle slightly, causing his chest to stick out and Kris’ cock to hit directly onto his prostate, sparks flying across his vision. 

“Baekhyunnie-hyung,” Zitao gasped, trying to get his hands free, trying not to let on how much his heartbeat sped up. 

Kris seemed to see, though, and pressed a wet sucking kiss on the underside of Zitao’s jaw, his hands moving Zitao’s hips into a harder, faster rhythm that was leaving Zitao breathless, wordless, and generally thoughtless. Pleasure was travelling white hot up his spine, and the fact that his hands were trapped, useless, made everything that much sharper. His cock smacked wetly against Kris’ belly, the force of Kris’ thrusts into him jarring nothing more than guttural moans out of his mouth. 

“Think you can come untouched, Taozi?” Kris growled into his ear, tugging on the studs there, the slight pain sensation sending ricochets through his body to melt with the spikes of pleasure that shot through him every time Kris’ cock slammed into that particular spot inside, his orgasm pooling low in his groin, a deeper tightening than just his balls. 

“You… first…” Zitao panted out, grinding his ass down hard onto Kris’ cock, wanting to feel sloppy and used up, knowing he’ll feel good and fucked for the next few days at least, needing the burn and the ache to remember them by. Baekhyun was still kissing his shoulder, his perfect hands like iron bands around his wrists. 

“Cocky,” Kris replied, one of his hands coming to tug harshly on the barbell through Zitao’s nipple. The white hot flare of pain short circuited his brain and before he knew it, he was crying out sharply, his cock spitting up thick white streams of come all over Kris’ stomach, his fingers curling into fists behind him as his entire nervous system seemed to burn out. 

Kris grunted as Zitao’s asshole fluttered around him, milking him, his fingers digging deep into the other man’s hips as he slammed into him. 

“Want to come all over your faces,” he snarled as Zitao came back to earth, his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip, dragging it through his teeth harshly, trying to get his brain back into coherent thought. “Want to cover you both in my come.” 

Zitao moaned at the words. “Please.” His limbs still not fully functional after his high, he slid off of Kris cock shakily, kneeling back beside Baekhyun who finally let go of his hands only to grab his face and kiss him deeply, sliding his tongue halfway down his throat as if he could taste his orgasm. 

Kris knelt up in front of them, stripping off his condom and stroking his hand over his cock quick and rough. Zitao broke the kiss first, leaning forward to touch his tongue to the head of Kris’ cock flashing in and out of his fist. Baekhyun grinned up at Kris mischievously and followed Zitao up with a little kitten-lick to the same place, pressing his cheek close to Zitao’s. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kris moaned, throwing his head back, the sight of the two of them leaning forward to taste him too much. His first shot fell across Zitao’s mouth and nose, the second one on Baekhyun’s cheek. His third managed to catch Baekhyun’s chin. Zitao leaned forward and licked up the last few dribbles from Kris’ cock onto his tongue before turning and kissing Baekhyun, sliding Kris’ come into his mouth as well, the sight sending another shot of arousal straight through Kris to his – at the moment – unusable cock. 

“Jesus, Zitao,” Baekhyun laughed breathlessly as Zitao pulled away to lick the come off of his cheek and chin. 

Zitao just hummed as he finished and put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder as Kris pulled them up against him. “You got any snacks?” 

… 

Kris stood at the counter, absently drumming his fingers over the glass, a frown tugging down the corners of his lips. 

He was… troubled. Having Zitao back in their lives had been rather spectacular, the sex incredibly so. For the past few weeks, they had gotten down a bit of a routine – Baekhyun or him would phone or text Zitao who would show up, they would fuck themselves into near exhaustion, then Zitao would smile and gather his clothes and head home, not even bothering to shower first. In fact, barring the first night he was back, Zitao had not spent a single night over. 

The bed was starting to feel weirdly odd without him in it. 

The real crux of the issue had happened the night before when Baekhyun had texted Zitao to come over, but Zitao had politely declined, citing work as his excuse. It had been the first time he had been too busy and while Kris and Baekhyun didn’t let that sway them from the bedroom, Kris couldn’t quite shake the feeling that there was something missing, and judging by Baekhyun’s face, he felt the same. There was just some element that Zitao brought with him, an openness and a sense of playfulness all wrapped up in pure sex and how beautifully he could fall apart with the simplest of touches – Kris liked him in bed, and Kris liked how he made _Baekhyun_ in bed. 

Should he end it? Was it too odd? Zitao certainly seemed at ease with the whole situation, but Kris still was wary that he would get the wrong idea. Kris was happy with Baekhyun. That very morning, when he kissed him softly and smelt his morning breath and brushed his auburn bangs out of sleepy eyes, Kris felt his heart turn over in his chest and was glad a million times over that he was in his life. 

But even he had to admit that their sex life had never been better, especially since they were beginning to explore things that Kris might have admitted to fantasizing about, but would never had the guts to bring up. Just the other day, Zitao had even mentioned rope… 

“Earth to Kris, come in Kris, do you copy?” 

Kris jerked out of his thoughts to see the amused smile of Jongdae standing beside him, raising a calm eyebrow. 

“What?” Kris said, straightening up and adjusting his tie, even though it probably hadn’t even moved. It wasn’t like him to daydream. In fact, he probably hadn’t zoned out like that since he had first started dating Baekhyun. He shoved away the implications of that to examine at a later date – one which didn’t include Jongdae staring at him with a knowing smile. 

“I _said_ , have you confirmed that shipment? It was supposed to arrive like two hours ago and –” 

The soft chime of the door alarm made them both look up and Kris’ eyebrows rose. 

Zitao walked in, pushing his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. He was obviously dressed for work, lighter pallet and a little preppier than what he usually appeared in their apartment in – slim beige pants that hugged his hips and thighs, making Kris’ fingers itch with the memory of digging into them, a white button-down with contrasting black cuffs, and a slim dark burgundy tie. 

“Whoa, drool much?” Jongdae teased before leaving Kris at the counter and walking over towards Zitao before Kris could protest. “Hello, my name is Jongdae, can I help you today?” 

Zitao’s mouth split into his sunny grin, his teeth glinting. “Yes. I have a very important business meeting tomorrow and I feel the need for a new, impressive shirt. However, I am objectively terrible at making decisions regarding clothes, so I’m kind of hoping you might make them for me.” 

Jongdae looked him up and down and Zitao took his interest as an invitation to preen slightly underneath his scrutiny. “Well. I can see how that would be hard, considering everything probably looks good on you.” 

Kris bit his tongue against the snappy words that rose in his throat as Zitao cooed in pleasure at the compliment. Instead, he remained where he was and watched as Zitao and Jongdae flirted, Jongdae lifting shirts against Zitao’s neck to admire colours against his skin. Jongdae did have a point. Zitao would look good in anything. Zitao also looked good in nothing. Kris tried to throw those thoughts from his mind. 

“Tell me if these are too tight,” Jongdae said with a mischievous smirk as he handed Zitao three shirts to take into the changeroom. 

“Oh, I like tight,” Zitao replied, grinning right back, and Kris had to stop himself from making a fist on the glass. 

Eventually, after a short time of deliberating and Zitao modelling some as Kris pointedly tried to ignore them and inspect the sale figures from the week before, they decided on several shirts and brought them over to the counter to ring up. 

“Hey Kris,” Zitao greeted him, as if he hadn’t just been making a thousand innuendos at Jongdae in front of his face. Kris wondered why he cared so much. 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “You two know each other?” 

Zitao nodded. “Oh, we’re good friends. Good enough for a discount?” Zitao tilted his head, smiling at Kris winsomely. 

Kris couldn’t help but chuckle, something about Zitao’s smile making him unable to hold back his own, despite his previous annoyance. “You wish. Shouldn’t be shopping in here if you can’t afford it, brat.” 

Zitao pouted. “But ge-ge…” 

Kris tried to ignore the way that heat pooled in his gut at the term, one he had only really before heard Zitao use in bed, moaned out often on the verge of desperation. Instead, he coolly raised an eyebrow at him. “Cash or credit, sir?” 

“Credit,” Zitao replied, pulling out his card. “And before you ask, yes I have enough money – I’m not going further into debt.” 

Kris said nothing, but just shook his head as he rang up Zitao’s purchase, finding himself fully agreeing with the choices they had made and part of him wishing he had been the one to help him make them. He handed the bag to Zitao. “Good luck on your business thing.” 

Zitao beamed at him and he found himself smiling back, his shoulders relaxing. He really was just too cute. 

“Thanks,” Zitao chirped before he turned to Jongdae. “Thanks for all the help,” he said charmingly. “I appreciated being fawning over tremendously.” 

“It was fun,” Jongdae laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “And next time, maybe we can do pants.” 

Zitao grinned and pulled down his sunglasses, wiggling his fingers in his usual child-like goodbye wave. “Sounds like a plan. Later!” 

The chime tinkled as Zitao walked out and Jongdae stared after him with a bemused smile. 

“You should have told me you had a hot friend,” he said, startling Kris from where he was still staring at the door as if Zitao might walk back in any moment. 

“What?” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and gave Kris a punch in the shoulder. “Oh I get it, you didn’t even notice how attractive he was? Well, I guess if I had such a pretty boyfriend like Baekhyun to go home to every night, I wouldn’t either.” He grinned. “But still, you gotta have some pity on us single guys.” 

“Yeah,” Kris replied mindlessly, his eyes flicking back to the door and the ghost of Zitao, more troubled that he had been before. 

… 

Kris fiddled with his phone for several minutes, sitting in his car before finally firing off a text. 

_how did your meeting go?_

Mere milliseconds later, the response pinged in. 

_fabulous, thanks!!!!!!! I think the new shirt really helped ~3o_

Kris smiled at Zitao’s overuse of excited punctuation, thinking of how that was just so like him – excited and eager and cheerful. He got out of the car, heading upstairs towards his flat, still texting back. 

_I’m glad. work hard._

_of course~~ you too!!!!!!_

Kris tucked his phone away as he entered his flat to the fantastic smells of something garlicky. Baekhyun was standing in the kitchen barefoot, although he was still wearing his jeans and an oversized hoodie, signalling that he had gone out at some point that day – probably to the darkroom, if Kris had to guess. He tended to dress a lot more formally when he had a client. 

Baekhyun hummed softly, stirring a sizzling wok, the leftover ends of vegetables still sitting on the cutting board beside him. 

“Hey babe,” he said, coming up behind Baekhyun and dropping a kiss to the back of his neck. A vibrating noise caught his attention to Baekhyun’s phone beside the stove. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun replied, turning around and throwing his arms around Kris’ neck to pull him down for a proper kiss to which Kris happily obliged before Baekhyun moved off to pick up his phone. Kris took off his jacket as he headed towards the bedroom. 

“Who are you texting?” Kris asked curiously when he returned, tieless and undoing his cuffs to roll them up in order to help with supper. 

“Just Zitao,” Baekhyun replied, his small pink tongue peeking out between his teeth as he concentrated on sending back his text. “He’s going to help me with an art project that’s been on my mind for a while.” 

“Ooo, do I get to see this masterpiece before it’s finished this time?” Kris teased, looping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him in tight to his side. 

Baekhyun just twisted into him, leaning up on his tippytoes to press a kiss to the underside of Kris’ jaw. “Maybe.” He tilted his head at him. “I’m going to use him as a model, is that alright with you?” 

Kris just pulled Baekhyun in tighter and ran his mouth over his eyebrow. His heart clutched in his chest at just how much the question meant to him. This was why Kris trusted him so much; he didn’t keep anything from him. “Of course it is,” he replied with a smile. “I appreciate you asking me though.” 

“Mmm, of course,” Baekhyun hummed up at him, then slapped his hand against Kris’ chest. “Okay, you grab the utensils and I’ll check the rice – I think this is almost done.” 

… 

Kris was closing up the store when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He turned over the lock on the door and stashed his keys in his pocket before pulling out his phone and opening the screen to see a text from Baekhyun. 

_go somewhere alone_

Curious, Kris lifted an eyebrow even though he knew Baekhyun couldn’t see it, but quickly texted back, _I am alone, what’s up?_

There was a bit of a lag in time when Kris started to head towards the parkade where his car was when Baekhyun replied. 

_do u want to see 1 of my photos?_

Kris nodded, hitting the beeper to his car and hearing it honk as it unlocked, echoing slightly in the empty cement parkade. _certainly_ , he texted back as soon as he sat down in his car. 

He waited, wanting to see it before driving. It came soon enough. Kris enlarged the photo attachment, almost disbelieving what he was looking at. 

It was an upclose shot in black and white, showcasing from halfway down Zitao’s upper arm and his soft curve of a shoulder to his sharply outlined jaw and parted mouth. Two strands of rope were bound around his bicep, digging into the flesh there. It was a gorgeous shot, Zitao’s lips falling open, looking plump and shiny and Kris felt arousal singe through his nerve endings, thoughts of those lips wrapped around his cock filling his mind. The picture was sensual and beautiful and Kris was frankly amazed at what Baekhyun could do with his phone camera. 

_wtf baekhyun_

He waited anxiously for the reply, his fingers white on his phone, having to make a conscious effort not to snap it. While he did so, he went back to examine the picture Baekhyun had sent, the palm of his hand going down unconsciously to grind into his rapidly hardening cock. 

Another picture message. Kris quickly opened it and groaned to himself. This one was a longer shot one from the hip up, showing Zitao lying on his side, his shoulders and head disappearing into the distance as he faced away from the camera. He was tied up, his forearms together at the small of his back, ropes criss-crossing across his abdomen. And there was Baekhyun’s beautiful hand, curling into the ropes near the gentle ridges of Zitao’s ribs and obviously pulling on them by the way they lifted away from his skin slightly. 

_do you want to hear him?_

Kris immediately dialed Baekhyun’s number. 

“Hi baby,” came Baekhyun’s voice, husky with a hint of laughter. “Glad you liked my pictures.” 

“What the hell is going on?” Kris demanded, lust making his voice hoarse. 

“Mmmmm, why don’t you ask Zitao?” he asked. There was a shuffling noise and then his phone was filled with the sound of panting and Baekhyun’s voice was much fainter. “Tell him, Taozi.” 

“Oh, he’s – _ha_ – he’s fucking me so good, gege,” Zitao moaned into the phone. “So good. But you – _ung_ –need to hurry. Oh, fuck Baekhyunnie-hyung fuck – _fuck_!” He whined loudly and Kris reefed on his keys, slamming the car into drive, his cock rock hard and _throbbing_. He wasn’t even angry; he just needed to be there right that second. “Oh please, please, gege,” Zitao pleaded. “He’s not letting me… I can’t come until you’re here.” 

“You’d better fucking not,” Kris growled, his vision almost tunnelling. “I want to see your face when you come, your mouth wrapped around my dick.” 

A gargling groan answered him and Kris’ foot felt leaden on the pedal, not able to get home fast enough. The entire car ride he had to listen to Baekhyun’s husky laugh and Zitao’s alternating between begging and taunting when Baekhyun backed off, probably close to coming himself. 

It took him less than ten minutes to screech into the parking lot underneath their building where he scrambled out of the car, nearly getting tangled in his own seatbelt and, too impatient to wait on the elevator, bounded up the stairs to their flat. 

He opened the door, phone still to his ear, except now he could hear the sounds in the apartment too in a strange kind of echo. Tossing his briefcase by the door in the same movement as toeing off his shoes, he stalked through the hallway, peering into the bedroom, surprised and slightly annoyed not to see them there. 

“Fuck Baekhyunnie-hyung, your fingers…” Zitao’s voice cracked slightly on the last word, a hiccupping sob in his voice. Kris swore lowly, his cock nearly jumping at the sound, and he headed to Baek’s studio, the only other place they could be. 

When he got to the door, what he saw made him stop and suck in a lungful of air. 

Zitao was tied up in the middle of the floor, still propped up on his side facing away from Kris, the length of beige rope coiled around his chest and arms as he had seen in the picture, but also around his thigh and ankle, locking his one leg up behind him uselessly. His ass shone slickly and Kris could just see his cock, hard and angry red, curling up towards his belly, precome trailing down into a small pool on the floor. Littered around him were various polaroids, and Baekhyun was fully naked and straddling Zitao’s unbound leg, his camera still in hand even as his other flickered around Zitao’s slick entrance. His erection was resting against Zitao’s inner thigh, slick and shiny between the condom and lube. 

Kris walked in, pressing the ‘end call’ button on his phone and tossing it on one of Baekhyun’s messy counters. Seeing the motion, Baekhyun looked up to him, a smug smile curving up the beautiful line of his mouth and making his eyes crinkle into little halfmoons. “Welcome home, Kris,” he said. 

Kris didn’t reply, but walked over and slid his hands into Baekhyun’s hair, leaning down to kiss him hard, shoving his tongue hotly into his mouth, needing to taste him. Baekhyun just moaned and leaned up into him, sliding his tongue teasingly alongside Kris’ before sucking on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood into it on the verge of painfully. 

“I’m home,” he said, his voice low and full of husky promise, flicking a hand out to twist Baekhyun’s nipple harshly, loving the gorgeous whine it resulted in. He pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s nose and then his mouth again. “Why don’t you show me what you two have been up to?” 

“Shall we, Taozi?” Baekhyun cooed, smacking a hand against the firm flesh of Zitao’s ass, leaving another spot of slickness on his skin from the lube on his fingers. 

“Yes, please, fuck me Baekhyunnie-hyung,” Zitao gasped out, the muscles of his stomach tightening as he tried to bend to see them. “Fuck, I… I need to come. Please. _Please_.” 

Baekhyun just laughed and pushed on the upper globe of Zitao’s ass, exposing his hole, deliciously pink and stretched, sloppy with lube and rubbed his thumb across the crinkled skin. “You have been very good,” he said and slid forward, sinking his cock deep into Zitao’s ass smoothly as Zitao keened in pleasure. 

Kris moved towards Zitao’s head, picking up Baekhyun’s phone from where it sat near Zitao’s mouth and setting it aside. He saw a glint of silver around the base of Zitao’s cock and smiled. “You’ve been waiting for me?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over Zitao’s lower lip, swollen and pink from where he had been obviously biting it. 

“Yes, waiting for you,” Zitao replied, his eyelids fluttering as his entire body rocked from the force of Baekhyun pulling on the ropes, forcing him back onto his cock with a series of sharp, wet noises, his camera set aside for the moment. The sight was something new and almost foreign to Kris and he was both amazed and horribly, wonderfully aroused by how good Baekhyun looked fucking someone. The mesmerising roll of his belly and hips, the lusty look in his eye, the arrogant cant to his mouth – Kris was quickly falling in love with this side of Baekhyun as well and couldn’t get enough. 

Kris undid his belt buckle with his free hand and the sound made Zitao open his eyes again, catching Kris’ gaze with his irises blown wide with lust before zeroing in on his crotch. His jaw fell open, his tongue sliding out over his lip and Kris’ thumb in anticipation. 

The blatant neediness in Zitao’s expression sent a zing of arousal down Kris’ spine, making his cock harder than _anything_ and wanting nothing more than to feel Zitao’s fluttering throat around it. 

“You want to suck my cock, Taozi?” he murmured, drawing the head over Zitao’s wet lower lip, leaving a smear of precome that trailed down his cheek. 

“No,” Zitao replied, his voice husky, quickly lapping up the salty trail that Kris left behind, tilting his head forward in order to run his tongue flat over the tip of Kris’ cock, dipping into the slit and flicking hard, whining as Kris’ hand went to fist his hair, holding him just out of reach. 

“No?” 

Zitao’s eyes flickered back up to him and Kris was simply mesmerised by them, dark and needy and hot. “No,” Zitao repeated, his pink tongue running over his lips. “I want you to fuck my throat.” 

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun laughed breathlessly from behind them, forcing a high-pitched moan from Zitao as he snapped his hips particularly hard. “Do it, Kris. I want to see him try and take you.” 

Kris snarled his agreement and moved forward suddenly, sliding into Zitao’s warm, wet mouth halfway – not into his throat yet, but deep enough to make Zitao’s eyes fly open. He recovered quickly, his eyes falling half-lidded and groaning, his tongue pressed up hard on the side of his cock, dragging along it as he slid out. 

“Jesus,” Kris hissed, sliding back in, deeper this time, until he heard Zitao’s slight choking noise as he hit his gag reflex. He held it there for several seconds, just to feel his throat quiver around the head as he attempted to swallow before pulling out, saliva hanging between his cock and Zitao’s mouth, smearing down Zitao’s cheek. 

“Can you handle it?” Kris asked, drawing his fingertips over his throat as he heard him gasp for air. Zitao simply nodded, looking up at him sideways, and opened his mouth – waiting. With a muffled curse, Kris took him at his word, using his hold to gently tilt Zitao’s head backwards so that this throat was perfectly straight, and slammed in hard until Zitao’s nose was pressed into him, feeling his desperate air flaring over his skin in hot bursts from his nostrils. 

He paused for only a second before pulling out and sliding back in, feeling Zitao’s throat constrict around him and loving it. His hand was firm in his hair – not pulling, simply holding – but he kept a sharp watch on Zitao, looking for any signs of distress. It was almost the opposite, the harder he fucked into him, the more his shoulders eased, his eyes fluttering closed, tear-wet lashes spiky on his bright pink cheeks. 

Baekhyun had paused in his motions as he watched the two of them hungrily, but at a look from Kris, he smiled and began to fuck Zitao in earnest, forcing soft gurgles out of Zitao from around Kris’ cock, his hands clenching reflexively behind him, his toes curling. 

“So good Zitao,” Kris crooned, stroking down the sharp curve of his jaw as he pulled out of his mouth to let Zitao take several deep breaths – his chest heaving, gasping – before sliding back in, the amount of spit making for a smooth fuck across his lips now. “Your mouth is so fucking good.” 

“Such a good boy,” Baekhyun agreed breathlessly, his mouth a sharp curve, his eyes twinkling and with a soft press of his lips to Zitao’s shoulder, he unclipped the ring from around Zitao’s cock and took the angry red length in his hand, using the force of his thrusts to jerk him off roughly. 

Zitao’s eyes flew open again – so wide that Kris could almost see the whites around his irises – and looked up at Kris, but Kris just smiled down at him, smoothing his hand down his throat soothingly. “It’s okay, I’m here now, Taozi.” 

He whined around Kris’ cock, his eyes screwing shut as his body tensed up, being used up from all sides, and he shuddered long and hard, his come leaving long stripes on the floor beside him. 

Baekhyun whined at the sudden tightening around his cock, his grip on Zitao’s ropes going white knuckled. 

“Oh fuck, his ass…” he gasped, sweat trailing down his neck. “You’re… so fuckin – hnng – _tight_ , fuck Taozi, _fuck_.” With another ragged cry, he too slammed deep into Zitao’s ass, jerking as he spent himself. 

Kris just swore lowly, determined not to be far behind. Zitao’s expression was hazy, but he could still feel Zitao’s tongue moving gently against him and increased his pace, concentrating on the lovely feel of Zitao’s throat constricting against him, the soft huffs of air from his nose, the pleased hums of Baekhyun across his body and pleasure spiked hard and hot in his gut. 

“Gonna pour my come down your throat,” he huffed, chasing his orgasm in the sloppy wetness of Zitao’s mouth. Zitao just moaned softly, his eyes glassy as he looked up to him, a tear rolling over the bridge of his nose, but he tilted his jaw forward, stretching towards him, pliant and wonderful in his hands and Kris felt a surge of affection so strong that he couldn’t help himself and had to stroke his thumb over Zitao’s cheekbone an instant before his orgasm roared through him. He grunted harshly as he pumped load after load of jizz into Zitao’s mouth, watching as his throat worked to swallow it all. He pulled back, letting the last few drops dribble onto his lip, stroking his hand through Zitao’s sweaty hair, seeing Baekhyun already busy untying the knots that held his leg in place. 

As soon as all the ropes were undone, Kris pulled Zitao’s marked form up against him, wiping at the tear tracks with his fingers. Crawling over to them, Baekhyun draped himself up Zitao’s front, kissing his mouth gently, tasting the leftover flavour of Kris. Zitao responded slowly, as if waking up from a dream but soon he was mouthing back at Baekhyun just as softly, pleasing small kisses that were making the corners of his mouth tilt up. Kris even felt himself smiling just from watching as he slowly rubbed the muscles of Zitao’s arms, instinctively wanting to make sure he hadn’t lost any blood flow. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” Kris suggested. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed with a hum, still nuzzling his face against Zitao’s. “Just leave this here; I’ll deal with it later.” 

Kris pressed a soft kiss to Zitao’s ear. “Do you think you can move?” 

Zitao managed to crack a grin, snuggling further into Kris’ arms. “I dunno – Baekhyun did quite a number on me,” he replied, his voice hoarse, husky. 

Kris chuckled. “I guess I’ll have to carry you then.” 

“Don’t hurt your back,” Baekhyun said with raised eyebrows, giving Zitao’s mouth one last kiss before moving and kissing Kris’ too. Then he stood up and padded out and towards the kitchen, used condom in hand to toss away. 

Kris stood, and simply removed his pants instead of trying to deal with them, tossing them over to where he saw Baekhyun had discarded his clothes. Then with a tug that forced Zitao into a half-standing pose, he hooked his arm underneath his knees and another one at the small of his back and lifted him up bridal style. Zitao gave a whooping laugh of surprise, kicking his legs and throwing his arms around Kris’ neck. 

“Not too old yet, I see,” Zitao teased breathlessly, his breath warm against his neck. 

“Try me,” Kris replied back dryly, but the way that Zitao clung to him, softening into his body as if he was being protected, Kris couldn’t bring himself to do anything but cuddle him for at least the time being. 

Baekhyun joined them soon enough in the bedroom, holding a bowl in either hand as he climbed onto the bed. Zitao sat nestled in between Kris’ legs, Kris having stripped off his shirt after setting Zitao down so that he could be skin to skin with the other man. 

“I brought snacks,” Baekhyun announced brightly and set one down to grab a spoon. “Here.” A spoonful of strawberry ice cream made its way into Zitao’s mouth and Zitao’s eyes went wide. Baekhyun grinned. “Good shit, right? It’s homemade.” 

Zitao nodded, opening his mouth for another bite and Baekhyun sent the spoon towards him only to pull it away at the last second and put it into his own mouth. Kris laughed at Zitao’s pout. “Don’t tease the kid, Baek.” 

“Not a kid,” Zitao reminded, but hummed happily when Baekhyun gave him another bite. 

“I know,” Kris murmured into his neck, sliding his hand down his arm on the way to the second bowl that he knew would be filled with his favourite cookies. He flicked his fingers over the light mark on his wrist, only slightly red. It made him wonder if Zitao knew what sort of bindings to use. 

“Where on earth did you learn this?” he asked before popping the cookie into his mouth. 

“An ex- girlfriend was super into it,” Zitao replied simply, leaning forward to snatch the ice cream off the spoon before Baekhyun could steal it. Baekhyun let him, but instead leaned up and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kris laughed again, pressing his mouth against the back of Zitao’s neck. 

They stayed like that for almost an hour, just laughing and talking in bed before Zitao looked at the time on the clock on the nightstand and gently disengaged himself from the other two. 

“You sure you have to go?” Baekhyun asked, sadness apparent in his voice as Zitao tugged his pants on. 

“Yeah,” Zitao replied, but the look he gave them was warm. “If I stay any later I will definitely fall asleep here.” 

Baekhyun tilted his head. “Would that be so bad?” 

Zitao caught Kris’ gaze. “Yes, it would,” Zitao said softly. He smiled. “I hope I helped inspire you a little bit Baekhyun-hyung. Call me later?” 

“Of course,” Baekhyun replied as he replaced Zitao position in Kris’ arms, snuggling into him. 

“You can call us too,” Kris said softly. 

Zitao’s mouth split into an even wider grin. “Maybe I will.” Then he was gone. 

Kris took both of Baekhyun’s hands in his own, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly. 

“I miss him already,” Baekhyun said, an irritated note in his voice as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, resting his head back against Kris’ chest. “What the fuck, Kris.” 

“I know,” Kris replied, pressing a loving kiss into the crown of Baekhyun’s soft hair, feeling his emotions turn even more tumultuous than before. _Me too_. 

… 

Zitao rang Baekhyun and Kris’ buzzer, biting his lip against an excited smile. He knew he shouldn’t be coming to their house as often as he did, but he couldn’t help himself. He was enjoying their company – Kris’ gentle warmth, Baekhyun’s eager teasing – and really, while Sehun was gone, there was no harm in taking advantage of the situation. And that’s what he was very much doing – taking advantage of them. He wasn’t stupid enough to think of it any other way. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun’s voice came over the speaker. 

“Hey!” Zitao responded, a little too excitedly in spite of himself. He didn’t know what Baekhyun had planned for this time, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Hey, Zitao, come on up! Door’s unlocked.” There was a click and a buzz and Zitao pushed open the door, the familiarity of the action feeling like a warmth washing through him. 

The place smelled absolutely mouth-watering when he entered into their apartment, the door swinging silently open. He wondered whether he shouldn’t have skipped dinner before coming over, but Baekhyun had insisted right after work. 

“Baekhyun-hyung?” he called, slipping off his shoes at the door and heading towards the kitchen. Normally Baekhyun was the one who met him at the door, so to not have that was a little strange in and of itself, but Zitao shrugged it off. 

“In here, Zitao!” 

There was a brief pause when Zitao took in the sight of the table set for three and simply loaded with food. 

“Whoa,” Zitao exclaimed, a bit excited to see all the meat already on the table. He began, “Hyung, why did you ma–” but was interrupted by the sound of Kris arriving home. 

“Hi Zitao,” Kris greeted him warmly as he came into the kitchen, putting a large hand on the back of his neck and Zitao fought down a shiver, but thankfully Kris had already turned to the other man and didn’t see. 

“Smells delicious, Baek,” Kris announced, and Zitao watched as Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, something that very much hadn’t changed in all the years he had been away. He scoffed, pushing any other emotion deep down. What idiots. He couldn’t believe they were still so stupid obvious about being in love with each other. Thankfully, he no longer felt the raging whirlwind of jealousy that he remembered from his teenage years. Instead, in his chest was more of a quiet, aching apathy. It was something he just wasn’t going to have – and he had to remember that. 

Kris rubbed his hand along the back of Baekhyun’s neck – a motion that was not lost on Zitao considering he had done it to him not moments before – and pulled him close to drop a kiss onto his mouth as Baekhyun smiled back up at him. “Thanks. I know it’s not super fancy, but we have to celebrate!” 

“Celebrate what?” Zitao asked curiously. 

Kris turned and smiled at him, not moving his hand from Baekhyun. 

“Your proposal being accepted, of course,” Kris said, chuckling lowly. “I hoped you haven’t forgotten between when you texted me and now.” 

Zitao’s expression turned to one of disbelief. “You mean…” Zitao had to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat. “You mean, this is for me?” he continued after a brief second of gathering himself. His heart was fluttering in his chest like a bird, and he felt like his hands might have been shaking. He jammed them into his pockets. This was too much – this was caring and nice and too much. 

“Yes of course,” Baekhyun said, leaning forward and flicking his finger in between Zitao’s brows. “And I can’t believe you texted Kris and not me! I am hurt and insulted.” 

“I… he helped me out with my outfit for the presentation,” Zitao attempted to explain, purposefully ignoring the fact that Kris hadn’t helped at all; it had been all his coworker. And how no matter how much he had flirted with Jongdae, Kris had barely so much as looked his way. “I felt like he might want to know.” He needed to calm himself. This was something that friends did for each other. That was all. Nothing had changed. His shoulders relaxed a bit and a grin crossed his mouth. “If you must know, the first person I texted was Sehun anyway. He told me to come back when I had made some actual paper money.” 

“How rude,” Kris murmured, moving towards the table. 

Zitao laughed as he followed and sat down at one of the placements. “That’s just Sehun. He doesn’t actually mean it.” 

Smells wafted from the covered dishes on the table as Baekhyun flitted around them, taking off lids to the earthenware bowls to reveal several side dishes as well as a main pot of _jjajangmyeon_. 

“Ahhh, you haven’t made this in forever,” Kris said, smiling hugely and taking a huge scoopful of it. 

Baekhyun just grinned smugly. “Haven’t lost my touch though.” 

Kris’ fingers slid down Baekhyun’s forearm to squeeze his hand. “Never even doubted it.” 

Zitao watched them flirt with each other, not even conscious of it, even as he took his own scoop of the food. They were just so _good_ to each other – it made Zitao feel warm in his chest just by watching them. They belonged together so naturally, he instantly felt guilty for even for a minute of wanting something else. He quickly bent his head to slurp at his noodles, determined to not think about them in that way. 

“This is almost romantic,” he cracked instead, grinning as he sat back. 

Kris looked at him, but Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he chewed his bite of food. “This is about the level of romance Kris does tend to achieve.” 

“Hey,” Kris protested, but the corners of his lips were twitching as if he were trying to keep down a smile. 

Baekhyun nodded, leaning forward towards Zitao conspiratorially, his eyes twinkling. “It’s true. The last ‘romantic’ thing he did for me was buy new drapes because I complained that the old ones let in too much light.” 

Zitao gasped and turned a mocking shocked look towards Kris, holding his hand over his chest. “You giant sap, you.” 

Kris just frowned at the both of them. “The new drapes are lovely, even you have to admit that. _And_ I took you out for dinner on your birthday, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun shrugged, his tongue caught in between the teeth of his grin. “True, true – I guess I should count that.” 

Zitao hummed as if thinking. Something romantic for just the two of them sounded like the perfect thing to re-establish the boundaries, even if just in his own mind. “Sounds like you guys need some help. It’s a good thing I’m a romance expert.” 

“Oh?” Kris’ eyebrow went up. 

A nod. “Yup,” Zitao replied, his voice full of pride. “Just wait; I’ll think of something for you two.” 

Baekhyun smiled and scooped another spoonful off food onto Zitao’s plate. “I’m going to look forward to it.” 

… 

“What is this?” Zitao asked, confused when he walked in to find Baekhyun and Kris on the couch under some blankets, bowls of popcorn sitting on the coffee table. 

“Kris is tired today,” Baekhyun explained from where he was snuggled up against the older man’s side on the couch. Kris mumbled a vague apology, his eyelids drooping as his arm lay over Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun continued, “And since I found out you have never seen _Space Cowboys from Mars II_ –which is an utter travesty I might add, this movie is a cultural masterpiece – I figured we could have a movie night.” 

“O-oh?” Zitao couldn’t keep the stilted note out of his voice. This whole thing was getting far too confusing. He wasn’t supposed to be watching movies or eating with them – this was supposed to be sex. Just sex. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun said impatiently, patting the seat beside him. “I want to watch. Bring the popcorn with you.” 

Unable to think of a reason not to, even if his brain was screaming various shades of _NO!!_ at him, Zitao grabbed one of the bowls and sat down on the couch beside them. He was weak – so, so weak – but he just wanted to spend time with them. And really, this was still a friends thing, right? He and Sehun watched movies all the time. This was just like that. 

As the movie continued, Zitao eventually found himself propped up against Baekhyun’s side, Baekhyun’s legs thrown up over his thighs, both of them munching on popcorn from the bowl on Baekhyun’s lap. He was comfortable and warm and the movie was funny and he was _happy_. It was a dangerous feeling, he knew, one that wasn’t going to last, but he wasn’t a kid any longer. He didn’t have any hope of anything different this time around, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and enjoy anything they did give him. 

“I think Kris is sleeping,” Baekhyun whispered to Zitao with a small grin, and Zitao arched his neck to look over at the man that Baekhyun was leaning on. Sure enough, Kris’ eyes were closed, his lips gently pursing as he puffed the deep exhales of sleep. There was a sudden lurch in Zitao’s chest and he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of Kris’ normally stern face relaxed and open like it never was when he was awake. 

His eyes flicked to Baekhyun who was also looking at Kris with much the same expression and Zitao immediately shuttered his. 

“I should probably go,” Zitao whispered back, shifting away from their warmth. The words felt heavy on his tongue. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay, wrapped up in the coziness and the comfort of the two of them, but he didn’t belong here. He was the outlier. 

Baekhyun frowned. “You can stay here tonight if it’s too late to drive.” 

Zitao shook his head. “It’s not. I’d rather sleep in my own bed is all.” He smiled. “Looks like you’ll be sleeping on the couch unless you want to wake Sleeping Beauty there.” 

Baekhyun sighed, but just reached over and tucked the blanket up more firmly around Kris’ shoulders. “No, I shouldn’t. He’s been overworked enough as it is.” 

Zitao just nodded and smiled. “Goodnight then, hyung.” 

“Goodnight Zitao.” 

It took Zitao several minutes sitting in his car before he finally worked himself up to turn it on and drive back to his empty, empty apartment instead of heading back up to the place to be where he really wanted to be. 

… 

_U r an idiot. Get out now_

Zitao frowned at his cellphone, his thumbs poised above the touch screen. _I know I’m an idiot, but it wasn’t as though they could just leave me in the house alone?????_

“Zitao, what kind of curry do you like?” 

The question made Zitao look up, blinking uncertainly at the wall full of boxes in front of him. He shrugged. “That one?” he said, pointing at one he recognised. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah I like that one too.” 

Zitao’s phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down at Sehun’s message. _Bullshit. U r getting in 2 deep_

Zitao sighed. Even he wasn’t sure why they had brought him grocery shopping of all things. This time when he had rang the buzzer, they told him to wait outside, appearing at the front door moments later, citing they needed to run some errands and he should join them. He wanted to decline, but then Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and he heard himself agreeing. 

Now, of course, he was regretting his choice. The other two were pulling their little basket along behind him, not holding hands, but standing close enough together that no one could mistake them for anything but a couple. It left Zitao feeling like a clingy teenager and so he stayed several steps back, pretending to be absorbed in his phone so that he didn’t have to pretend to be unabsorbed in them. 

_I can handle it_ , he texted to Sehun, half trying to convince himself. _I got over them._

Sehun’s reply was almost immediate. _& now u r all grocery shopping together. a perfectly normal thing 2 do w/ the exes u r nostalgia-banging_

The word pinged something deep in Zitao’s stomach. They weren’t exes. There hadn’t even been anything that would vaguely resemble a relationship. And now that he was back, he had hoped that having sex with the two of them would bring closure to whatever it was they had had, but it felt more like it was reawakening some things he would have preferred to keep dormant. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to pry away. He could handle it. He was older now. 

“What’s up, Zitao?” Kris asked, looking back at him slightly concerned. 

Zitao shrugged and waved his phone, smoothing his face into an unaffected look. “Sehun’s being an idiot,” he said. “Nothing new.” Except that Sehun was also often unerringly right and it was utterly annoying. 

_you’ve been grocery shopping with Luhan, so don’t give me that!!!!_

_Luhan is almost married &!!! I wasn’t sleeping w/ him_

Zitao frowned even harder at the screen. Sometimes he hated his best friend. Another text. 

_& his husband_

_stfu Sehun or I’ll kick your ass >:[_

_u & what army of lawyers_

Zitao gave a disgruntled sigh and went back to watching Kris and Baekhyun shop. Kris bent down to murmur something into Baekhyun’s ear that made the shorter man lean back and burst out laughing, Kris’ own gummy smiled widening at the sound. Zitao’s heart slammed hard into his chest and he felt the sudden urge to flee. 

But instead he stayed. Stayed and watched them argue over avocados. Stayed and watch them pay from a joint bank account. Stayed and watch Kris take all the heavy groceries while Baekhyun complained about having to carry too much anyway. 

He was weak. He was so, so weak. 

… 

“I want to see you two,” Zitao whispered into Baekhyun’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, stroking his fingers up the soft skin of his abdomen. 

Baekhyun threw his head back against Zitao’s shoulder as Kris’ mouth work down Baekhyun’s throat. “I sure hope you can see us,” Baekhyun laughed, his voice already husky with lust, reaching back and dragging his fingers through Zitao’s hair, tugging slightly, making Zitao’s breath hitch as his cock went from semi-hard to rock solid and _throbbing_ against the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass from just the simple touch. 

“No,” Zitao replied, mouthing at the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear, pressing his bare chest against Baekhyun’s naked back even harder, bringing his hands up to flick at the other man’s nipples, listening to Baekhyun’s whine. “I want to _watch_ you two _fuck_.” 

Kris brought his face up to Zitao’s, nudging at his mouth with his, and the sheer possessiveness of the gesture made his whole body melt until he was swaying in front of him, wanting to press up into his mouth, wanting to be kissed, but wanting to wait for Kris to indicate that it was okay. “You already watch us fuck,” Kris murmured in amusement. 

Zitao’s gaze locked into his and he licked his lips, going breathless. “Then show me something new.” 

Kris growled and bit down on Zitao’s lower lip hard enough to send a zip of pain through Zitao’s nerves before sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue over it soothingly. 

Baekhyun watched them, his chest heaving, his irises blown wide and glittering with lust. Then, his mouth slid into that slash of a grin that made a shiver slide down Zitao’s spine – the grin that promised something wonderful and exciting and _pleasurable_. 

“I know something he hasn’t seen,” he crooned, his fingers going to Kris’ jaw and pulling him over to look him in the face. 

Kris’ expression darkened slightly and he took Baekhyun’s mouth hungrily. “No,” he said before sweeping his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun dragging his fingertips down Kris’ chest, returning the kiss with equal fervor, little moans and sighs issuing from him. Zitao propped his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching them in interest and more than a little curiosity. 

“Mmm, maybe I’ll show Zitao your _tapes_ instead,” Baekhyun hummed when they finally drew back for a breath, unable to resist placing several more kisses against Kris’ swollen mouth. 

Kris’ breath hitched. “You wouldn’t.” 

Baekhyun’s grin was mischievous and beautiful all at once, his pink tongue trapped between white teeth. “Your choice, Kris Wu.” 

Several emotions flickered over Kris’ face before it finally settled into something that looked akin to resignation. “Alright. But it’s because I love you,” Kris clarified, holding Baekhyun’s chin steady as he brought his mouth to his again. 

Zitao still didn’t really understand, at least not until Kris had finished kissing Baekhyun until he was soft and making little noises in the back of his throat and pulled away. He shifted around and grabbed one of the larger pillows to bring to his chest, using it to support his weight. That was when it clicked and Zitao’s breath choked in his lungs and his heart pounded into a rapid rate that seemed to want to explode out of his chest. 

Baekhyun however, just hummed, sliding his hand up Kris’ spine, gentle but firm, leaning down to press a kiss in between his shoulder blades. 

“I’ll make it so good for you baby, don’t worry,” he murmured, grabbing the lube from where it was lying near the front of the bed and coating his fingers, rolling the liquid around his fingertips to warm it up. With another kiss, he slipped his fingers gently, slowly, into Kris – surprising a low grunt from him. 

Zitao was breathless, his chest tight with desire as he watched Baekhyun’s beautiful fingers stretch Kris’ asshole open, squelching obscenely as he worked, pressing loving words and kisses into Kris back. Biting his lip so hard he could feel it blanche, echoing Kris’ action from earlier, he slowly slid out his hands, his fingers gently pushing into the muscles of Kris’ ass, wanting to be there. 

“Zitao,” Kris growled, looking back and locking eyes with him. Zitao wordlessly peeled himself away from Baekhyun to curl up on his back next to Kris’ form, his forearm pressed against the muscular expanse of his ribs, his mouth curving as he smiled up at where Kris had his face pressed into the pillow. 

“You giving up already?” Zitao teased lightly, running the backs of his knuckles softly over Kris’ bicep. “He hasn’t even gotten his cock in you yet.” 

Kris didn’t say anything, but moved his head over top of Zitao’s, his hand gentle and firm on his chin as he kissed him hard, forcing his head back into the mattress. Zitao moaned into his mouth, meeting his tongue halfway, his eyes fluttering closed. Kris kissed like he was trying to devour him, his hand sliding from Zitao’s chin to the base of his neck, still keeping the same sure pressure so that even when Kris pulled away, Zitao couldn’t follow him. 

Kris’ mouth moved over to Zitao’s ear and Zitao tilted his head for him to have better access. “You’re going to watch us,” he growled – a command that made Zitao’s bones turn to liquid – licking his way around Zitao’s earring, tugging hard at the lobe. 

“I always have,” Zitao whispered back before he could stop himself. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself slowly, needing a touch, any touch. 

Suddenly, a look of uncertainty crossed Kris face, puckering his brows and he pulled his hand back from Zitao’s chest in order to again bury his face in the pillow. Zitao looked back to see that Baekhyun had finished prepping him and was now slowly sliding his hips forward, sinking into the other man inch by inch. 

“Fuck, you are so tight,” Baekhyun grunted as Kris let out a rather surprisingly high-pitched noise, muffled by the pillow. 

Zitao wanted to hear more of that noise – he wanted to see every side of them, wanted to know them inside and out. 

“Feels full, doesn’t it?” Zitao murmured huskily, pressing his mouth reverently to Kris’ shoulder. “That’s what I love about getting fucked – feeling like you’re so full, that every spot inside is used up.” He swirled his tongue over Kris’ skin, tasting salt and the faint hint of his bodywash. “Baekhyunnie-hyung’s cock is so perfect too. He’s going to fuck you so good. Just like he fucks me.” He scraped his teeth along the skin, leaving a red mark. “Just like you fuck me.” 

“Fuck, Ta- _oh_.” Kris’ hands went white-knuckled in the sheets as Baekhyun slid out and slammed back in, the last part of Zitao’s name choked off. “Ah… Baek…” 

“So – _ha_ – you are so perfect,” Baekhyun moaned, his fingers digging into Kris’ hips, dimpling the skin, his expression screwed into a look of concentration – nose wrinkled, eyebrows drawn down, upper lip half-raised in a snarl. Zitao might have found it humorous in any other circumstance, but at the moment, it just made his mouth dry with want. 

As Zitao watched Kris slowly got used to the feeling and began to tilt his hips back into him and soon the two were rocking together hard, the room filled with Baekhyun’s grunts and Kris’ muffled, throaty noises and the sharp slap of skin on skin. He wanted touch, he wanted to roll himself up in them so badly, but Kris told him to watch and he needed to see _them_ together to remind himself why this wasn’t about him. 

But then Baekhyun was calling his name, his voice a desperate gasp and Zitao went to him, his fingers pressing into his skin lovingly, swooping down to flick over delicate pink nipples. 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun demanded, although it sounded more like a plea than anything. 

“Bossy, bossy,” Zitao couldn’t help but tease, pressing his lips against the thrumming pulse of Baekhyun’s neck, but Baekhyun grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up to his mouth, biting at it until Zitao opened for him so he could fill his mouth with his tongue. His hips jerking off rhythm, Baekhyun filled Zitao’s every breath with his soft moans and Zitao kissed him back, taking everything he had and letting it turn his insides to liquid fire. 

“Going to come, baby?” Kris rasped, slamming back into him. “Going to come while fucking me?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun hissed, his brow furrowed, still holding Zitao’s head next to his, his breath washing hot and frantic over his cheek. 

“Do it,” Zitao encouraged, licking at the corner of his mouth, his whole body vibrating with restrained lust. “Fill his ass.” 

A low wail was his answer as he slammed into Kris a final time, his fingers digging hard into the back of Zitao’s neck, making Zitao moan as well, arching against him to rub his cock onto Baekhyun’s hip, desperately needing friction. 

As soon as Baekhyun shifted away, his limbs still trembling as he sank back into the bed, Zitao’s eyes flew to Kris’ ass, watching as Baekhyun’s cock pulled out of Kris’ hole – the way it clung around the head and then gaped open slightly afterward, slick and shiny, a small trail of milky-clear come sliding down Kris’ perineum. Unable to resist, Zitao leaned down, using a broad flat swipe of his tongue to lick it up, tasting both Baekhyun and Kris in a heady combination that was making his head spin. 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Zitao,” Kris swore, his thighs tensing as Zitao’s tongue swirled around the wrinkled skin of his hole, dipping inside to try and find more of Baekhyun’s come. He pressed in deeper, using his hands to push the globes of his ass open in order to gain access, letting spit run wet and sloppy down his chin, his tongue alive with the tang of come, sweat, and the oddly flavourless taste of lube, his ears alight with the rough groans and hitches of breath coming from Kris in front of him. 

Then hands were pushing him back and he whined as he was pulled away from Kris, but it was short lived as the other man turned around quickly, getting onto his knees and dragging his cock briefly over Zitao’s cheek before slamming into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat in a quick jab that had tears flashing to his eyes and his cock throbbing, his hands on Kris’ thighs to brace himself. 

He sucked hard at Kris’ cock, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the bottom heavily. His brain short circuited however, as soon as Baekhyun’s hands –and it could only be Baekhyun’s hands, Baekhyun who knew how to get him off almost as well as he did – stroked along his cock, hard and rough, tugging at his balls and letting the head catch on the inside of every finger and Zitao choked on his cry as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock shooting load after load into the sheets below him. 

Kris’ hands tightened in his hair and then Zitao was filled with the familiar taste of Kris’ come, splashing hot into his mouth and down his throat. Zitao worked his mouth lovingly over Kris, making sure to milk every last drop out of him, until Kris made a noise of protest, already softening against his tongue. 

With a groan, Kris fell back on the bed, Baekhyun climbing up beside him, pressing kisses up his chest and after a minute, Zitao followed, needing to move out of the sticky spot he was laying in. 

“You enjoyed that,” Baekhyun said with a grin, peppering Kris’ face with lazy kisses as Kris wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. 

Kris just chuckled weakly, tilting his head and capturing some of Baekhyun’s kisses with his mouth. “Hmph. I am going to refuse to testify on that one based on possible self-incrimination.” 

“Sure sounds like a yes,” Zitao said with a hint of a grin, his hand coming up to lightly touch Baekhyun’s thigh, unable to help himself. But Baekhyun did more than he expected and flipped around, pressing his mouth softly into Zitao’s. 

“Did you like what you saw?” he asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice, his hand going behind him to touch Kris’ shoulder as Kris propped himself up on his elbow to look at Zitao as well. 

Zitao’s grin grew. “Couldn’t you tell?” 

“Good,” Baekhyun replied smugly, pressing forward to kiss him again. “So you’ll stick around a bit.” 

Zitao just kissed the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth, feeling the words like a punch in the gut and trying not to let it show. It was difficult – too soon after sex; his shields were still down. He decided to deflect with humour and cast a sly look over at Kris. “Depends on if gramps over there can get it up again.” 

Kris just growled playfully and leaned across Baekhyun to tower over Zitao. “What was that, brat?” 

Zitao’s tongue flicked out to lick his top lip. “Well, you see, I know these things happen with age…” 

It was obviously the right thing to say, as Kris just leaned over and pressed his mouth to his, Zitao grinning so hard that Kris ended up kissing his teeth. At least until Baekhyun took Zitao’s nipple piercing in between his lips and tugged, sending sparks scattering through his nerve endings. At Zitao’s gasp, Kris’ tongue dove in, coaxing Zitao’s tongue into a response, and Zitao’s hands came up to grasp at Kris’ shoulders. 

Within minutes, the two of them had Zitao writhing on the bed, falling apart so quickly under their full attention it was almost embarrassing, wanting one of them to touch him, fuck him, _anything_. 

“Kris, _gege_ , Baekhyunnie-hyung, please, _please_ fuck me,” he said, his hands fisting where Kris had them locked over his head, kissing a line down his neck. 

Baekhyun nipped at Zitao’s skin, his fingers busy tracing across the muscles of Zitao’s abdomen. “What do you think, Kris?” 

With a smile and a long wet line from his tongue to underneath Zitao’s chin, Kris sucked Zitao’s lower lip into his mouth, already swollen and bruised and nipped it slightly. “I suppose you have begged sweetly enough now.” Kris reached over to the side table to where they stored the condoms, but Zitao reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“No,” he hissed, then jerked and moaned as Baekhyun dragged his nails over the skin underneath his belly button. His cock was so hard it _hurt_ and yet Baekhyun had skillfully avoided every attempt Zitao had made to gain an inch of friction on it. 

“You don’t want to be fucked then?” Kris asked, his eyebrows going up in surprise. 

Zitao moaned and arched, trying to get Baekhyun’s hands where he needed them so badly, but Baekhyun just bit his nipple and slapped his thigh before going back to sucking a line of marks across Zitao’s collarbone, each one darker than the last. 

“No I – ha – want to feel your come in me,” Zitao gasped, managing to find Kris’ gaze and hold it for about three seconds before Baekhyun’s hand creeping down and scraping along the inside of his thigh made his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Want to know I was fucked by you. Want what – _ung!_ – what you promised.” 

Kris looked to Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s eyes were bright with lust as he teethed at the silver metal on Zitao’s chest. “Don’t break your promise now,” he said with a slash of a smile. “Zitao can take it, can’t you Taozi?” 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Zitao rasped, grappling at Kris’ hips as Kris moved in between his legs, feeling the blunt head of his cock already nudging his asshole and greedy and desperate for it already. He needed to fill himself of them, so full that when he went home that night to his empty bed, he could fall asleep with their imprint on him, _in_ him. 

Kris poured the lube on his hand and slicked it over Zitao’s hole, but even when he sank his fingers inside, Zitao just moaned, shaking his head and shifting his hips, needing more. “Just fuck me, please, _please_.” 

With a curse, Kris pulled his fingers out and lined the head of his cock up, slicking it through the lube repeatedly, until Zitao was nearly out of his mind, trying to pull at his hips, his voice cracking slightly. With a small smile, Kris slammed forward, bottoming out in one motion, holding Zitao’s thighs as Zitao’s body bent backwards in a hard arch, his head tipped back in the sheets, his throat exposed and working hard to swallow. This was what he wanted, the burn, the friction and soreness he was going to feel whenever he sat down the next day, proving that he was theirs if only for that. 

Zitao cried out, tilting his hips up as Kris’ cock rubbed past his prostate, causing his cock to spit up precome onto his stomach, pooling hot and wet under his navel. 

“Why am I the only one not getting fucked?” Baekhyun protested, only half-teasing, nibbling at the line of Zitao’s shoulder. 

“Come here then,” Kris murmured, pulling Baekhyun towards him, and Zitao moaned at the loss of Baekhyun’s mouth and hands on him, at least until he felt legs straddle his hips. His hands instinctively went to Baekhyun’s waist, his eyes flying open to meet his, dark meeting fever-bright as Baekhyun slicked Zitao’s cock in his hands behind him. Kris slowed his pace down to allow Baekhyun to notch Zitao against his ass, sliding down, hot and hard and tight until Zitao’s head was spinning and Baekhyun was flush against his hips. 

They fucked him in tandem, although alternating paces, Baekhyun riding him slow and smooth, Kris fucking him hard and quick. 

“Oh god, Taozi, you feel good,” Baekhyun moaned, throwing his head back and moaning as one of Kris’ hands came up to his chest, his cock slapping wetly against Zitao’s belly. 

Zitao could only moan back brokenly, his entire body alight, his mind a wash of white noise. He was being consumed and he found he couldn’t care less. He belonged to them, he always had. Baekhyun grinding down on his cock, wet and tight and hot, and Kris fucking him open, loose and sloppy and all he could do was try and make some sort of rhythm between them, wanting to please both of them, wanting to make them both so, so happy. 

“Baek…hyun... _hyung_ ,” he gasped, feeling pleasure spiking too hard, too hot, too fast and suddenly he was coming, his body twitching and arching, his back leaving the bed as his fingers dug into Baekhyun’s hips deep enough to probably leave bruises. 

“Fuck – _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun hissed, his hand on his cock, striping it through his fist, his expression snarled, close. 

“Baekhyunnie… hyung,” Zitao moaned, barely down from his high, tracing his fingertips over his abdomen is if he could memorise him by feel. “ _In_ me.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun swore again harshly and scrambled off of Zitao’s cock, leaving Zitao’s stomach a mess as he pushed Kris aside, sliding into where his cock had left Zitao beautifully wonderfully slick and warm. 

Zitao tried to ride down on his hips, to tighten up, wanting to make it good. It only took a couple thrusts before Baekhyun was trembling and moaning out, his voice husky and melodic, Zitao feeling the splash of come inside his ass, echoing Baekhyun’s cry with a broken one of this own. 

Baekhyun slid out slowly, savouring the warmth before he was collapsing beside Zitao, kissing him softly between panting breaths, little praises of ‘ _So good_ ’ and ‘ _Our wonderful Taozi_ ’ slipping out. Zitao ate them up hungrily, even as Kris slid back in him, pushing Baekhyun’s come deeper inside, making his stomach clench hotly. 

But then Kris lifted Zitao’s leg, angling his cock down, driving into him with all his weight and Zitao keened loudly at the new angle, his fingers locked intertwined with Baekhyun’s, throwing his head back, the only sound he was capable of being a small _ahn, ahn, ahn_ forced from his throat with every thrust. Liquid heat was again coiling at the base of his spine, hot and tight and spreading. 

“Going to fill your asshole so good,” Kris growled, sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip as he pushed Zitao’s knee to his chest, his hips a sharp snap, driving into him brutally, forcing him back up onto that ledge again, razor thin and brittle. “Going to be leaking come for _days_. Always going to know who fucked you.” 

Zitao’s mind went blank as he balanced for a fraction of a second and then exploded into a million pieces, his entire body shaking as he came again, dry, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He hung there for what felt like an infinite amount of time before shuddering back into reality, tears leaking down his skin to wet his temples. Kris grunted harshly as Zitao tightened around him, swearing as he slammed into him ballsdeep before finally – _finally_ – filling him with ropes of hot come. 

Zitao was still shaking with little aftershocks when Kris pulled out, climbing up to press soft kisses to Zitao’s mouth, nose, eyes, wiping away the tear tracks there. Slowly, Zitao’s vision came back into focus and his heart rate slowed and when he opened looked up to Kris and smiled, Kris smiled back. 

“Now I’m going to use the age card,” Kris said with a heavy sigh, lying down beside the other two, still carding his fingers through Zitao’s hair, his mouth still curved up. “I’m going to need a breather.” 

Zitao actually managed to chuckle softly, tucking himself into Kris’ neck. “Quitter,” he murmured, his voice husky. His limbs were languid and loose and he could still feel the wet warmth of them leaking from his ass and he just wanted to stay like this forever. 

Baekhyun hummed in amusement, throwing an arm around Zitao’s waist and pressing his lips to the tattoos on his back. “You made quite a mess of the bed though.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Zitao mumbled into Kris’ skin and both of them laughed. 

It was only later when Kris and Baekhyun were both breathing deeply beside him that Zitao gently disentangled himself from them through sheer force of will, knowing that if he stayed, it would be breaking some sort of final boundary in his mind. 

He had his pants on and was pulling on his jacket when he realised that Kris had moved from the bed as well and was standing in front of him, still naked. 

“You going home?” Kris’ voice was quiet, but Zitao couldn’t read any of the emotions in it. 

“Yeah,” he whispered back, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. “I have things I need to do in the morning.” The lie was bitter on his tongue, but he had practised it enough that it sounded like truth. 

Kris just nodded. “Drive safe, okay?” Then his mouth was on Zitao’s, soft and warm and sweet, and Zitao’s heart squeezed so hard in his chest it hurt. 

“Goodnight, Zitao,” Baekhyun called softly from the bed, and Zitao fled. 

It took almost twenty minutes before he could see well enough through his tears to start his car. 

… 

Zitao looked in satisfaction at the setup. He had kicked Baekhyun out of the apartment as soon as he arrived, telling him to get a coffee or something and to pick up Kris while he was at it, and although Baekhyun had protested mightily, after Zitao had threatened to _throw_ him out with or without a shirt on, Baekhyun finally grumbled and capitulated. 

That’s when Zitao set to work, unpacking his things from the box he had brought up with him and arranging them in the large bathroom. He had been quite impressed by the luxurious Jacuzzi tub, a rarity even in the larger condos, and the fact that they didn’t use it regularly was almost insulting. So he began to run the water, knowing it would take several minutes to fill, testing it to make sure it was ridiculously hot just in case they weren’t home right away. A few drops of essential oils made the bathroom smell like a calm night garden, full of jasmine and sandalwood and citrus and Zitao couldn’t help but take a deep breath, feeling the scents settle in and calm him. 

Candles of all sizes went around the far edges of the tub as well as a vase of roses in the corner. He had the red wine sitting breathing on the kitchen counter, not wanting to warm it up too quickly in the heated bathroom, but two wine glasses sat in front of the roses. Chocolate strawberries were similarly kept in the fridge so as not to melt. 

Once he had finished lighting all the candles, Zitao stepped back and looked over his work with pride. It was like something from a photoshoot or a movie set, in his own opinion. Perhaps it might have been a bit tacky to some, but he knew Kris and Baekhyun – and how they were both essentially huge saps at heart – and he had no doubts that they would appreciate this. He just really wanted them to like it. 

A noise at the front door alerted him to their return and he went to the hallway to meet them, a smile already stretching his cheeks. They were _back_. 

Kris had his fingers intertwined with Baekhyun’s as they entered and shucked off their shoes, Kris dropping his satchel off beside the door. 

Kris looked up and smiled at him in that slightly silly way that Zitao often thought of at odd times – like while getting coffee from the breakroom and standing in line at the grocery store and listening to his boss at work – and Zitao felt it slam into his chest like a truck, his heart racing like it always did only this time it was real and in front of him and not just a memory. He caught Baekhyun’s eyes, beautiful and clear and filled with humour and he felt like his chest could simply explode with warmth. 

“Surprise,” Zitao laughed, coming forward and grabbing their hands, pulling them towards the master ensuite. “Come on, you guys.” 

Their reactions were all Zitao expected and more and Baekhyun let out a loud, boisterous laugh, clutching Kris’ bicep in happiness, looking up at him with a smile. Kris’ face was also split in a huge smile and when he looked over to Zitao with happy eyes, Zitao wanted to crow in delight. 

“So this is your romantic interlude?” he asked, amusement lacing his voice. 

Zitao nodded. “Who doesn’t think that a hot soak surrounded by candles and flowers is the best romantic thing ever?” He bit his lip, sudden nervousness trailing a black finger through his thoughts. “You guys like it, right?” 

Baekhyun turned to him, his grin wide, and leaned up to peck Zitao on the lips. “It’s adorable and sweet and sexy – so it’s essentially you. I love it.” 

“Thank you, Zitao,” Kris said warmly, thumbing at his jaw. 

Zitao’s heart lifted into his throat and he could feel his smile stretch his mouth wider than his face could allow. This is what he wanted. _Happiness_. 

“Shall we then?” Baekhyun asked, tugging at Kris’ sleeve. 

“After you, sweetheart,” Kris replied with a chuckle. 

The words were a cold dash of reality splashed in his face. Zitao had almost forgotten that he was not included in this. The happiness he had felt greyed. He suddenly couldn’t be there any longer, not when they were so sweet and perfect and – and _together_. “Oh!” he exclaimed, making sure he still sounded as cheerful as he did seconds earlier. “I have more. Here, you guys get undressed and I’ll go grab the wine and food and then you both can enjoy your bath.” 

He rushed out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, trying to stop his heart from pounding. How could he have been so stupid? He was setting himself up to get hurt. He had to get out. It would kill him to leave, but he had to do it, he had to. 

Grabbing the wine and the strawberries, he came back to find that Kris and Baekhyun had already stripped down, but weren’t yet in the tub. 

“Oo, strawberries!” Baekhyun exclaimed delightedly, taking the box from his hand and biting into one, moaning almost lasciviously. 

Zitao set the wine down by the glasses, then turned. “So, I’m going to head out now – but enjoy your evening and make sure to tell me all the sordid details later!” He winked in exaggeration, trying to hide the way his stomach churned with the idea of them telling him how they had spent their evening, perfect and in love and without _him_. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

“You’re not going to stay with us?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide, setting down the box of strawberries. 

Zitao shook his head. “No, this is for you two, a lovely relaxing evening right?” 

Baekhyun shook his own head right back and stomped up to Zitao. “Yes, but you set it up, so you have to enjoy it too.” 

“We don’t mind,” Kris said softly, smiling at him oh so encouragingly, inviting, and Zitao’s throat closed up on the wail threatening to escape. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. 

Kris just tugged on his wrist gently as Baekhyun pushed his back towards the tub, already separating him out of his shirt and Zitao's feet moved on their own, every protest he should have made dying in his mouth. He was so, so weak, and just so, so in love with them. 

The water was still on the hot side, so Kris slid in slowly, sighing in contentment as he stretched out, the water coming up to his chest. Baekhyun slid in opposite him, leaving Zitao standing as if on a ledge, the ground precarious under his feet. 

“Come on,” Kris murmured, catching his hand and pulling him in as Baekhyun filled the two wine glasses. As soon as he got close, brushed his lips casually across Zitao’s. Zitao tried to deepen the kiss, reaching his hand under the water up Kris’ naked thigh, hoping to turn the situation back into familiar territory, but Kris just gently took his hand and spun him around so that he was nestled in between his legs instead, Kris’ arm a comforting, yet trapping weight against his chest. 

“Let’s just all relax together tonight,” he said, accepting a wineglass from Baekhyun and taking a sip. “Oh, this is excellent wine, by the way.” 

“We all know your favourite, Kris,” Baekhyun teased, eating another strawberry, tangling his legs up with theirs from his place facing them. 

“Am I that predictable?” Kris smiled back. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Absolutely. Isn’t that right Zitao?” 

“Absolutely,” Zitao parroted, trying his absolute best not to show how much his heart hurt. How he was being torn in two between being exactly where he wanted to be, and knowing it meant absolutely _nothing_. 

Kris just laughed. “I’m going to have to make an effort to be unpredictable then.” 

“Okay, have you tried these yet? You’d better get in here before I eat them all.” Baekhyun held one of the fruits up to Zitao’s mouth. Leaning forward, Zitao took a bite, grinning mischievously, pushing all his emotions deep down inside. He was an _adult_ now. He wasn’t some heartbroken kid anymore. And at the very least, he could still enjoy this. Use them up for himself. 

After a while he could almost forget that they weren’t his anyway. 

… 

“You were right, Sehun, I am so fucked.” 

“I hate to say ‘I told you so’–” 

“No you don’t.” 

“– but I did try to warn you.” 

Zitao sighed, lying back in his office chair, unable to concentrate on work. “The thing is, I’m not so certain about anything anymore.” 

“How so?” 

Zitao pursed his lips, trying to make sense of it for himself. “Like, I think they might like me, or something.” He could _hear_ Sehun’s disbelief over the phone, so he continued quickly, “I mean, they haven’t really said as much, but the way they treat me and the stuff we do… and I’m not just talking about the sex either. Just the fact that it’s moved _beyond_ sex feels like a sign of… something.” 

He heard Sehun’s gusting sigh. “Yeah, they _care_ about you, I’m sure they do. But that doesn’t mean they want to _date_ you. They are already dating _each other_ , if you have forgotten.” 

“No, I haven’t,” Zitao said bitterly. As if he could forget. As if he didn’t see how much they cared for each other in every little look, every small touch. But then again, there was the way they sometimes looked at him… “But there’s no reason we can’t… all?” 

Sehun snorted. “I’m not even going to justify that with a response.” Then his voice went soft. “Look, Tao, I’ll be home in like nine days. Do you think you can handle yourself until then?” 

Zitao bristled. “Of course I can. I’m a grown man.” 

“You cried for two days straight when you broke up with Yunhee,” Sehun stated flatly, not pulling any punches. Zitao loved and hated him for it. “And you didn’t even like her much. These two you’ve been in love with since you were sixteen.” 

“Yeah,” Zitao agreed mutedly, no longer trying to deny it. “But it might not come to that, Hunnie.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t, then.” 

… 

Kris was having an absolute shit day. Everything seemed to have gone wrong, and it had put him into a foul, foul mood. Shipments had gotten messed up, and due to his position, he had gotten reamed out from everyone from his distributing manager to the assistant CEO for something that was entirely _not_ his fault. Not to mention the sheer headache of trying to put everything right again. 

By the time he had gotten home, he was beyond tired and stressed and irritated at every minor thing. So finding Zitao and Baekhyun already on the couch, wrapped up in each other, feeding each other crackers and gummy worms, it became almost too much. _He_ wanted Baekhyun’s attention and affection, but it was as of late being taken up far too much by someone else. 

“Hi Kris!” Baekhyun greeted him brightly from the couch as soon as he saw him. Zitao smiled as well, but Kris noticed he didn’t move from his place under Baekhyun or take his arms from around him. Black vileness roiled in his stomach, visceral and putrid. 

As soon as Baekhyun noticed Kris’ sour expression, his eyebrows came together, his head cocked to the side worriedly. “What’s wrong, babe?” 

Kris shook his head. “Just a bad day. Turns out, I’m going to have to work overtime this weekend to try and fix some financials.” 

Baekhyun’s expression fell even further. “Oh. But my gallery is this weekend.” 

Kris’ mouth twitched. It had slipped his mind. He was going to have to work double-time in order to finish his work _and_ make Baekhyun’s art gallery and the idea made him just want to scream at the world. 

“I can go, if you want,” Zitao mentioned to Baekhyun, smiling, pulling him in tight. “If Kris can’t, I mean.” 

“No,” Kris said firmly. The image of Baekhyun and Zitao walking around together, in public, without _him_ made the black swirl of anger begin to climb up from his stomach into his throat. Touching, holding each other’s arms, laughing… They already looked as though they were together and didn’t need him and it made him exceedingly jealous. The worst part was – he wasn’t even sure who he was more jealous _of_. 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay. I don’t work this weekend, and then you –” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“But Kris…” 

“ _No_.” 

“Why _not_?” 

“Because you’re not fucking dating him,” Kris snapped, pushed. 

Zitao looked as though he had slapped him, his eyes widening, his mouth falling open. Kris almost regretted his outburst, but he was running on no reserves, and it was like all of his anxiety and confusion and emotions about whatever they had been doing sudden came spewing forth and he was under to control to stop it. 

“Kris!” Baekhyun snapped back, his brows furrowing, but Zitao’s expression had hardened into an angry mask, his eyes glittering as he glared at Kris. 

“No, he’s right,” Zitao said tersely, untangling himself from Baekhyun’s embrace and standing up from the couch. 

“Taozi,” Baekhyun pleaded standing up after him, but Zitao shook his head. 

“We all went into this with an understanding,” his voice as hard as his expression, “so unless we’re going to fuck right now, I’m going to head out.” 

Despite what he said, he didn’t wait for an answer and instead stormed off without saying anything further, his head held high and his shoulders back. 

“What the _fuck_ , Kris?” Baekhyun hissed as soon as the front door slammed closed. 

Kris turned, feeling angry and jealous and helpless and a thousand other emotions that he wasn’t sure what to do with. He glared back. “You’re _not_ dating him.” 

Baekhyun just threw up his hands. “Then what the fuck _are_ we doing?” 

Kris blinked and Baekhyun advanced on him, his shorter stature insignificant when he poked a hard finger into his chest, glaring into his face, seemingly bigger than his size accounted for. “We fucked him, yes, but we also wined and dined him and spent time with him and made him spent time with us. He’s in my art and you kissed him goodnight. We _dated_ him, Yifan Wu, and the fact that you can’t see that makes you an even bigger idiot than I imagined.” 

Then he left Kris standing in the living room, wondering when it had all gotten so confusing. 

… 

Zitao didn’t answer his phone the next day. Or the day after. 

Kris wasn’t even sure why he was bothering calling. Perhaps this was better, a clean break. A way to get out of whatever confusing situation they had gotten themselves into. He did want to apologise, however. He shouldn’t have taken his emotions out on him, borne of a frustrating day and his own screwed up thoughts. Not only that, but Baekhyun’s words had been repeating in his head practically nonstop. He should have stopped the whole mess earlier, before things had gotten twisted. Before he came to want to listen to not just the gorgeous way Zitao moaned in bed, but to his laugh and what his day was like and what his interest were. Before he not just wanted to see him naked and willing, but also happy and smiling and smug and excited. Before he wanted him the same way he wanted Baekhyun. 

He missed him. He had grown accustomed Zitao’s presence in their lives and now that he was gone, it was quite obvious that he left quite a space behind. The apartment seemed quieter, colder even. 

Kris groaned, putting his head in his hands. It hadn’t been like this when Zitao had left for university. Why now? What had changed? 

Not any clearer in his thoughts than he had been before, Kris packed up the final billing invoices to drop off to the accountants in the morning to audit, having worked late into the evening to finish up. He was going to make Baekhyun’s gallery if it killed him. 

His stomach growled at him, reminding him he hadn’t eaten since the half a rice bowl at lunch. He checked his watch. It was after eight, so he decided to pick something up for Baekhyun too, just in case he was also hungry. 

A short drive later, he walked inside the lit interior of his and Baekhyun’s favourite noodle store in order to pick up a couple boxes to go, but stopped dead in his tracks. At the counter sat two very familiar figures, laughing together as they picked at their plates of food. 

“Zitao?” 

The faces snapped to him and Kris felt the same dark jealousy slime its way into his throat at Jongdae’s hand on Zitao’s knee that he had the day with Baekhyun. His brain supplied him with images of Jongdae kissing him, Jongdae making Zitao’s expression glaze over with pleasure, Jongdae spreading marks over Zitao’s skin, Jongdae listening to the soft keening noises Zitao made when he was close. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, barely keeping his voice above a controlled snap. 

Zitao’s gaze hardened. “We’re having dinner,” he said sharply. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Ordering. I’ve been working overtime to fix some mistakes at work.” He knew the glare he levelled at Jongdae was nearly nuclear in strength, but he couldn’t help it. 

Jongdae didn’t seem very phased either, damn him. “Did you get it done?” he asked with a syrupy sweet smile. 

“Yes,” Kris replied, wondering how they could be having such a normal conversation when all he wanted to do was possibly snap his coworker’s neck. “Just need to drop it off in the morning.” 

“Oh good.” He turned back to Zitao, obviously finished conversing about work. “Would you like some dessert?” 

“Why don’t we grab something and take it to go?” Zitao replied with a soft smile at Jongdae, and Kris was torn between anger that the smile was aimed at someone else and despair that it might never be aimed at him again. 

As soon as Jongdae had moved off, Kris moved in, leaning down and bracing his hands on the table in an unconscious effort to intimidate him. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Zitao?” he asked again, low. 

Zitao didn’t flinch, his gaze flinty as he met Kris’ eye without difficulty. He rose to put on his coat, forcing Kris to move back into a standing position. “I am having dinner with a hot guy who also thinks that I am attractive. I don’t know what’s so difficult to understand.” 

“But _Jongdae_?” 

Zitao shrugged. “He’s cute, and he compliments me.” 

“But –” 

Zitao cut him off. “I really have no reason to explain _anything_ to you.” 

Kris felt lost for words, out of his depth, angry and annoyed everything, including himself and how he was reacting. This wasn’t how he usually was. The thought of Zitao dating someone else, _anyone_ else, was enough to make jealousy scorch white-hot in his guts. But Zitao was also right, and the fact that he _didn’t_ have a say made sadness push up right underneath the anger. 

“What about Baekhyun and me?” he asked. 

At that, Zitao’s face finally shot to him, inches away, his expression more furious than Kris had ever seen. 

“We aren’t _dating_ , remember?” Zitao spat venomously and for a moment, Kris could see the massive _hurt_ behind his gaze and it cut him to the core. “Call me if you want a fuck, otherwise, I’m going to get back to my date.” 

Kris watched as Zitao pulled back and rearranged his features into a more pleasing expression as Jongdae came back. He took one of the little Styrofoam containers of _patbingsu_ , cooing happily over it. 

“See you at work on Monday,” Jongdae said, waving his spoon cheerfully at him, and the two of them left together and somehow Kris felt like something he had had been broken – and he had no idea how to fix it or if he even _could_. 

… 

“I’m still glad you could make it,” Baekhyun said, intertwining his fingers with Kris’ as they waited for the doors to open. This was the first time he had seen him since breakfast, Baekhyun busy with setting up and Kris getting caught up at the accountants longer than he would have liked. 

“I would do anything for you, you know that,” Kris replied, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I wouldn’t have let work get in the way of seeing your show.” 

“I know.” Baekhyun squeezed his hand tightly and Kris could feel the adrenaline flowing through him, the slight shake of his hands a dead giveaway of how nervous he actually was. Kris brought their entwined fingers up to his lips, hoping to press how much he loved him, how proud he was of him into his skin. He knew how hard Baekhyun worked on his concept, how many frustrated hours he had spent developing, only to toss them away. Even if his day job included freelance, his true calling was his art. 

Eventually, the doors opened and the people filed in slowly. 

The studio was transformed from the normal brick and wood interior that Kris had seen the previous times he had been there, lights and swaths of white fabric covering the normally bare walls, boasting massive coloured portraits, smaller abstract paintings, large modern art statues taking up space on the floor to create a flow of traffic. 

“Where’s yours?” Kris asked over the light smattering of non-descript conversation, and Baekhyun lead him through the throng to a series of framed black and white photographs, chronicling their day to day life – half drunk coffee mugs framed in the window with the sun streaming in behind them, Kris’ hand poised around one with his finger half-raised, the street outside their house with the dried out flowerbeds in need of watering, a flash of Kris in front of the TV, obviously walking somewhere quickly, his figure almost ghostlike in the long exposure – but that wasn’t the one that caught his eye and made his breath catch in his throat. 

In one of the pictures was a ring of polaroids around a space that seemed to be the general size of a person. A coil of rope lay twisted and looped haphazardly in the space, seemingly thrown there and abandoned. ‘ _Hole’_ read the small white placard underneath the photo. 

“Baekhyun,” he breathed, memories of that day flashing back to him. 

“I miss him, Kris,” Baekhyun said softly. “I don’t know what or how or why, but I do. And I know you do too.” He tilted into his side, his head coming to rest gently on Kris’ shoulder. “I want him back.” 

Kris’ lips tightened. “What about me then?” 

Baekhyun looked up at him. “What about you?” 

Kris stared straight ahead, unable to look at him, unwilling to see what might be in his eyes. “Do you like him more than me?” 

Baekhyun punched him in the chest – hard. Kris let out a rather ungainly surprised _squawk_ , causing several of the other people in the gallery to look at him. He rubbed his chest and gave them all a slightly embarrassed smile before frowning down at Baekhyun. 

“I am so mad at you right now, Kris Wu,” Baekhyun said, his eyes fierce. “You of all people should know how much I love you. You should _trust_ in how much I love you.” 

“But Zitao…” 

“Do you think that loving Zitao would make me love you any less?” Baekhyun snorted. “You are an _idiot_.” His expression softened, his hand tightening in Kris’. “When you saw Zitao with Jongdae, how did you feel?” 

Kris opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Like I had lost something valuable,” he said softly. 

Baekhyun nodded and looked back at the picture. “I don’t want to lose anything valuable again,” he said softly. 

… 

Zitao stood outside Kris and Baekhyun’s apartment, his phone clenched tightly in his hand. He wasn’t sure why he was here. The smart thing to do would have been to ignore Baekhyun’s text, to delete their numbers from his phone, to cut all ties, to move to Canada, to Neptune, _anything_ , but instead he found himself parking in the visitor’s spot, pass hanging in his windshield, his heart like stone in his chest. Time over the weekend had cooled his rage, no matter how tightly he had tried to hold onto it, and now he was afraid that an aching hopelessness was the only thing he had left. 

He took a deep, shuddering breath, compressing all his feelings down, feeling as though he was leaking emotions like a sieve and needing to control it, at least this once. He was going to have to redraw the lines, but he had never been very good at limits, even for himself. 

Zitao made a fist, then in a burst of courage, rang the buzzer for Kris and Baekhyun’s number. 

“Hello?” It was Kris’ voice that came over the speaker, and despite everything, despite wanting to cut them off forever, despite how dickish Kris had acted on his rather pathetic-on-his-end date with Jongdae, he felt a flush of affection surge through him just from the sound. 

“It’s me,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm, flat. This would be it. One last time, then he was going to break it off forever. Maybe this time he could take six years and maybe perhaps he would finally be able to get over them. Maybe. 

The door buzzed and he pulled it open, feeling a sense of dread growing in him, so different from the comfort he usually felt coming into their apartment. 

Baekhyun was waiting for him at the door, and the normalcy of the act almost made Zitao want to laugh, a desperate sound that felt like it was trying to claw out of his lungs. Instead, he settled on something simple. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Baekhyun replied, coming forward and taking his hand, waiting until he had taken off his shoes before pulling him towards the living room. Zitao’s heart stuttered in his chest. 

“Shouldn’t we just head to the bedroom?” he asked, a strange worried note in his voice making it warble higher. He hated that he sounded so weak, so lost. 

Baekhyun shook his head as Kris rose when they entered. “We want to talk.” 

But Zitao tugged his hands away, backing up, shaking his head, his heart in his throat. “No. No, I can’t.” Emotion choked him, tears burning behind his eyes as everything came bubbling up, cracking through all the fragile walls he had built around it. He gasped for air, feeling blood rush to his neck, to his ears, his fingers tingling. “I’m… I’m not strong enough. I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Zitao,” Kris said and his eyes were soft and despite everything Zitao still wanted to throw himself into him. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop from shaking. 

“Taozi,” Baekhyun repeated, taking his arms again – and Zitao shouldn’t have let him because Baekhyun touching him reminded him how much he didn’t want to let go –and squeezed his hands. “We know we’ve hurt you. We’ve been idiots. And we’re so, so sorry.” He gave him a small smile. “This didn’t turn out nearly how we expected, did it?” 

Zitao searched Baekhyun’s eyes, desperate and pleading. This was the end, and it hurt him so badly, and all he wanted to do was go and hide and lick his wounds until he could feel the vaguest hint of himself come back, as if he hadn’t left everything with them. “I’ll go,” he whispered, his voice thick. “I’ll leave. Just… let me.” 

But Baekhyun shook his head. “We can’t do that. Not when we want you with us.” 

“What?” Zitao’s eyes went from Baekhyun’s to Kris’, standing behind him, his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, not understanding. 

Baekhyun reached up brush a kiss against the cut of Zitao’s jaw and said something that Zitao had only heard in his dreams and nightmares and imagination. “Be our boyfriend, Taozi.” 

Zitao burst into tears. 

Kris’ expression became worried, his eyebrows pinching together but Baekhyun just took Zitao over to the couch, pulling him down into his chest, petting his hair gently as he pressed little kisses across his face, letting Zitao’s emotions play out into him as he clutched his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, crying tears that felt a million years coming. Everything from the past few months – from the past seven _years_ – that had been locked up inside him tumbled out in a garbled mess of loud, ugly sobs that left him feeling drained and empty and wonderfully, wonderfully clean. 

“You don’t have to say yes,” Kris said softly, sitting down beside them, brushing his thumb across the arch of Zitao’s cheekbones, wiping away the wetness there. “We would understand.” 

Zitao laughed through his tears. “I have loved you two since I was a teenager. How can I say anything _but_ yes?” 

Kris just smiled, but continued to brush his thumbs over Zitao’s face and Zitao felt the same warmth as usual flow through him, only this time instead of trying to ignore it or deflect it, he let it fill all the empty space inside him. “You are going to have to break up with Jongdae though.” 

Zitao curled up tighter, laughing and crying harder, feeling all the emotions he had tried to keep dormant for so long just flow out of him. “I think I can handle that,” he said, sniffling. He wiped his hand under his nose, thinking back to Kris’ reactions to him, to him and Jongdae, to him and Baekhyun and he couldn’t help but ask. “Can you? Can you handle this?” 

Kris’ smile fell slightly and his thumb traced over to the side of his face, and Zitao followed his hand with his face, his eyes shutting slightly. “It’s going to be hard for me,” Kris admitted. “I’m going to do my best, but there are going to be times where I fail.” 

“But can we have time together when you’re not around?” he continued, making sure that Kris was a hundred percent sure. “Are you going to be able to deal with that?” 

Kris felt a flare of emotion kick up, but he beat it back, knowing it was just instinctive. He nodded. “As long as you give me some of your time as well.” 

Zitao’s eyes flared wide open, worry etched on his features. “Of course! Why would you ever think we wouldn’t?” 

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun added, pressing his mouth against Zitao’s, gentle but persistent. “We can call him on it. He’s an idiot, but he’s usually not an ill-meaning idiot.” 

“Hey,” Kris protested, but his self-deploring smile showed he knew how accurate that statement was. 

Zitao’s chest fluttered when he realised that he was now included in Baekhyun’s ‘ _we_.’ He was a part of their ‘ _we_.’ He tilted his head a little more, catching Baekhyun’s lips with his, kissing him back hesitantly at first, but then more firmly when he heard Baekhyun’s delighted noises encouraging him. 

Kris grunted. “Hey, I want kisses,” he said, frowning and leaning in. 

Baekhyun put a hand to Kris’ face, not stopping from where he was kissing Zitao. “No. Taozi gets kisses first. He’s been neglected.” 

Zitao laughed, a bright lovely sound, feeling more open and free than he had in a long, long time and looped an arm around Kris’ neck, pulling him close. “But I want Kris-ge kisses too.” 

Kris hummed, pleased and pressed his mouth against Zitao’s, Baekhyun still pressing little butterfly kisses against Zitao’s face, moving across to Kris’ face on occasion. 

“You know,” Kris said, sucking on Zitao’s lower lip softly, “you’ve been showing us all sorts of new things since you got back. Maybe this is just one more.” 

Baekhyun laughed into their faces, pulling them over on the couch. “God, you’re so cheesy, Kris.” 

Kris just grinned and pushed his mouth harder onto Zitao’s, his tongue sliding hotly into his mouth. Zitao accepted him with a contented sigh, meeting him halfway, feeling as though he could finally meet him halfway. Although he probably could have just kissed Kris until he ran out of air, he had to break away with a moan when Baekhyun’s hands slid up his shirt and pulled at his nipple bar. 

“Hey,” Zitao half-protested huskily with a laugh, “I thought we were just going to talk.” 

Baekhyun sunk his teeth into Zitao’s shoulder in mock punishment. “ _First_. _First_ we were going to talk. Now we’re going to fuck you silly. In celebration.” 

Zitao’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted it. He wanted _them_. And the fact that he could have them now, they were his just like he was theirs, was almost unbelievable. “Alright, I think I could go for that,” he said breathlessly. 

“You _think_ so?” Kris asked, having moved his mouth down to Zitao’s neck. 

“Depends if you can keep up,” Zitao teased, his fingers sliding through Kris’ hair. “I never go easy on my boyfriends.” 

Kris’ head jerked up as he looked at Zitao, and then his expression softened. “Yeah, you’ll keep us on our toes, I’m sure.” He grabbed Zitao’s ass as he slanted his mouth deep over his, and Zitao arched up into the kiss, closing his eyes, grinding his hips up into him, wanting to show him how much he wanted him. 

They flew open again when Kris moved suddenly, picking him up from the couch in a way that had him wrapping his legs around Kris’ hips for balance. Baekhyun whined for a second at the loss of their bodies on his, but then immediately plastered himself against Kris’ back, wrapping his arms around his hips, pressing kisses against his shirt. 

“Don’t hurt your back now,” Zitao teased, attacking Kris’ ear with his tongue, tracing his tongue along the cartilage. 

“You two are so worried about my back,” Kris groused as he carried Zitao to the bedroom, his hands squeezing Zitao’s ass, and Zitao wanted his clothing off right that second. 

“Because if you hurt it, you couldn’t fuck us half as hard,” Zitao grinned, his teeth on his lobe and tugging as Baekhyun laughed his agreement from behind them. 

Kris tossed him onto the bed, grabbing his pants and tugging them over Zitao’s hips, peeling them down, Zitao’s cock springing up hard and hot against his stomach. 

“It seems I’m going to have to fuck you until you can’t move just to prove myself,” Kris chuckled, pressing a kiss against the cut of Zitao’s hip as he pulled his pants off of his feet. 

“If you can.” His eyes went heavy lidded at the feeling of Kris’ mouth on his skin, but he still couldn’t resist teasing. 

“Sounds like our Taozi is going to be difficult to please,” Baekhyun said with a leer, crawling on top of him and holding his shoulders as he traced his tongue over the outline of his lips. Zitao opened his mouth, sucking on his tongue, his hands coming up to drag Baekhyun’s shirt up his back, sliding his nails up his spine. 

“That’s why I want you both,” Zitao replied when they separated in order to pull Baekhyun’s shirt over his head so that Zitao’s hands could roam over his chest, sliding along his skin unhindered. 

“Do you?” Baekhyun asked, leaning down to push Zitao’s shirt up, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed by his abdomen. Zitao gasped, reaching back to where he felt the bed dip as Kris climbed up behind him, running his fingers over Kris’ thigh, wanting to touch him as well. But then Baekhyun caught his gaze, his expression bright and glittering, and Zitao’s stomach clenched hotly at how hungry his gaze was, how focused on _him_ it was. “Do you want us both?” he repeated, his voice soft but still intense, his fingers tracing soft curlicues through the hair below his navel, making blood rush to his groin, making his cock _ache_ with need. 

Zitao’s mouth opened to answer, but something in Baekhyun’s eyes made his breath catch in his throat as realisation dawned on him. The idea made sparks flash through his blood, his fingers and toes tingling with the shock, his brain whiting out. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to be theirs in a way he had never been anyone else’s. He wanted to be so full of them, to the point of breaking, enough that he could never forget that he was theirs. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, feeling his chest tighten in anticipation. “Yeah, I want you both.” 

Baekhyun smiled, soft and sweet, and Zitao felt his heart slam in his chest, Kris’ hands wrapping around his biceps, gently squeezing. He tilted his face up, asking for a kiss and Baekhyun provided, moving forward and ghosting his lips across Zitao’s, sliding his fingers down the length of Zitao’s cock. Zitao gasped and arched up into his hand, feeling Kris’ hands come down his chest, plucking at his nipples, and he whined into Baekhyun’s mouth, needing more. 

“I want you on Kris’ cock,” Baekhyun said between kisses, nipping at Zitao’s lips, rocking his hips onto his leg as he jerked Zitao slow and steady, his thumb rolling over the head, swiping the precome there and sliding it over his skin, slickening it. 

Zitao nodded eagerly, sitting up, letting Kris pull him back against his chest by his upper arms, Baekhyun moving off for the moment. 

“Going to fill you up so fucking good,” Kris breathed in his ear, making Zitao shudder against him, feeling Kris’ cock slide hard against his perineum and against the underside of his balls and he ground his hips down, feeling Kris’ fingers tighten on his arms to the point of pain. Baekhyun returned with a bottle of lube, pouring a general amount into his hands and reaching forward to slick it all over Zitao’s cock and balls, tugging gently, flicking his fingers into his slit and under his head, and Zitao’s head dropped to Kris’ shoulders, his hips stuttering under his ministrations. 

Kris mouthed softly at the side of Zitao’s neck, pushing Zitao’s hips forward so that Baekhyun’s hands could reach down underneath him, sliding slick and warm against his asshole. Pressing his mouth against Zitao’s jaw and trailing down his neck opposite of Kris, he slid two fingers into him, knuckle-deep, slick and easy, Zitao unable to stop his hips from shifting back against him, rubbing slickly against Kris’ cock underneath him, Kris hissing in pleasure. 

“Kris-ge,” Zitao moaned, his hands fisting in the air, Kris still holding his arms immobile. He looked over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I thought you said you were going to fuck me.” 

“Brat,” Kris said, his voice gravelly and affectionate, digging his teeth down into the tendon of his shoulder, sucking hard. Zitao’s breath came hard and fast, his chest heaving as he was worked at both ends, the zing of Kris’ mouth and the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers stretching his hole wide and loose turning his insides into white heat, his mind starting to haze. 

Baekhyun removed his fingers – Zitao whining at the loss of his feel inside him – but it was soon replaced by the blunt head of Kris’ cock and he held his breath, biting his lip hard enough to hurt as Baekhyun’s hands went slickly to his hips, pushing him back so that he slid down hot and hard onto him, feeling it fill him so perfectly. 

Zitao sighed as he came to rest flush against Kris, his thighs resting on either side of Kris’, feeling speared open and exposed and wonderfully, wonderfully filled. He rocked his hips slightly, needing to feel friction, and – Kris’ moan behind him spurring him on – added a slide into his movements, feeling Kris’ cock brush past his prostate with subtle pressure. 

“Ah, gorgeous Taozi,” Baekhyun said, brushing his mouth across Zitao’s, their breaths mixing in the space between them. 

Then his breath caught in his throat. Baekhyun’s fingers slid against his hole, lightly stroking where Kris’ cock was moving in and out, teasing and delicate. 

“Baek…” Kris breathed, his hips stuttering, and they shared a look until understanding blossomed on Kris’ features. He leaned forward and planted his mouth against Baekhyun’s for a brief moment, sliding his tongue into his mouth as his hips snapped up into Zitao, causing a whine to bubble out of him. 

“Tell us if you need to stop,” Kris whispered in his ear, taking the jewelry in it and tugging, and Zitao fell open against him, shaking his head, wanting it more than ever, loving him so much for caring. 

The first finger inside him made an odd tingle shoot up his spine to ricochet around his head, his mouth falling open. The second finger though – the second one burned, stretched him good, layered a sharp edge of pain onto his pleasure that was proving to be addicting. 

They shifted together, Kris extending his legs and lying flat on his back and pulling Zitao so he was flush against his chest, resting his head on Kris’ shoulder, Kris’ hands splayed large and warm on his hips. Baekhyun settled in between their legs, his fingers still stretching Zitao wide, his other hand lifting his leg in order to press loving kisses to the inside of Zitao’s knee. 

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked, his own chest heaving, his eyes glittering with excitement, pouring more cool lube onto Zitao’s balls so it dripped down to his ass, making everything even slicker, wetter. Zitao bit his lip hard, so hard it hurt, and nodded. 

Baekhyun took out his fingers and the next thing Zitao knew, the head of his cock was pushing against his hole, slipping around the rim several times before finally catching and slowly grinding in next to Kris. The burn slid up his spine straight to his brain, whiting out everything, choking off his cries. Kris wrapped his arms around his chest, holding his wrists, kissing the side of his face. 

“Taozi?” Baekhyun asked through slightly gritted teeth, pausing and pressing his hand soothingly against Zitao’s lower stomach. 

“G-good,” Zitao stuttered, not wanting it to stop, needing the burn, craving it. He was so full of them, so, so full he could barely even breathe. This was what he wanted. They were taking him apart at the seams and holding him together and he wasn’t sure if he was going to survive completely intact. “More.” 

Baekhyun slid in a little deeper and Zitao’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kris cursed harshly in his ear, dropping his hands to grab his waist to prevent him from moving, letting him adjust to the burn, the stretch, as every one of Zitao’s muscles trembled and twitched, his hands going to grab the mattress underneath Kris, needing an anchor before he just burned up into nothing. “So fucking _tight_ , shit.” 

“Fuck, our beautiful Taozi,” Baekhyun grunted, a high-pitched breathless note to his voice, holding Zitao’s legs up by the knees, pressing kisses all up the inside of his calves. “So perfect.” 

Kris’ hips shifted first and Baekhyun followed soon enough, slowly at the start, but gently increasing in pace, not bothering to match rhythm and eventually all Zitao could concentrate on – all Zitao _was_ – was the slide of their cocks in and out of his hole, wet and sloppy and stretched and used and how he was theirs – oh fuck he was _theirs_ forever ever ever. 

Then Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his cock and his entire synaptic system ground to a halt, his whole spine going stiff as heat seared up his entire body, pleasure pooling hard and intense in his belly, wordless noise spilling from his mouth. 

“We’re here, Tao,” Kris murmured in his ear, trailing gentle fingers through his hair, holding him down with hands and words and his presence. “We have you.” 

It only took two strokes of Baekhyun’s hand before Zitao was coming – long and hard and fierce, feeling as though his entire body was falling apart under him, his vision blackening at the edges. His hands scrabbled for purchase, nails raking through sheets and skin and air as he shook around them, tears leaking from his eyes and he came and came and _came._

Kris’ fingers dug into his hips painfully as he grunted harshly, jerking his hips up a final time before he was splashing hot come up into Zitao’s ass, making the sound of Baekhyun’s cock sliding in and out of him wet and obscene. 

“Oh f- _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun gasped out as he ground into him, his fingers gripping Zitao’s thighs hard enough to blanch the skin, as Zitao finally came down from his orgasm, his entire body going lax against Kris’. 

“Come on, baby,” Kris crooned to Baekhyun huskily, his hands sliding slowly over Zitao’s abdomen in soothing, gentle strokes as Zitao just tried to remember how to breathe. 

With a low melodic moan, Baekhyun thrust up hard into Zitao’s used body, jerking roughly as he finally found his own release, adding to the mess already leaking out of Zitao’s hole. 

Baekhyun braced himself against Zitao’s legs, panting, trying to catch his breath before finally slipping his softened cock out and letting Zitao’s legs back down. Kris rolled him gently onto his side, almost delicately, and pulled him full into his embrace, pressing gentle kisses on his forehead and to the tracks of tears by his eyes and against his nose, murmuring soothing nothings as he stroked his back lightly. Zitao felt stiff and sore, come seeping wet and warm from his ass, but he wasn’t sure he had ever felt more complete in his entire life. He loved them so much, and even if they didn’t love him quite yet, he was willing to wait as long as they were willing to try. 

He had almost transitioned into a light doze when he felt the warmth of a damp cloth between his shoulder blades and peeled open his eyes to look at Baekhyun questioningly over his shoulder. 

“Hyung, wha…” he mumbled drowsily, but Baekhyun just bent down over him and placed a warm kiss to his mouth, cutting off his words as he cleaned the come from his stomach. 

“You are going to sleep here tonight,” Baekhyun replied, tossing the cloth aside and pressing another set of butterfly kisses across his face. “And tomorrow night, and maybe even the night after that. And Kris is going to kiss you goodnight and then I’m going to kiss you good morning and wonder how the hell I got lucky enough to get two of the most perfect men I know in my bed.” 

Zitao felt tears rise to his eyes at the sheer amount of emotion his words caused, and as one escaped to trail down his cheek, he saw Baekhyun make a frantic gesture, an alarmed noise in his throat. 

“You made him cry _again_ Baekhyun,” Kris admonished teasingly, wiping up his tears with the pads of his thumbs, soft and kind and Zitao felt his heart just swell in his chest for them both. 

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Baekhyun whined, his hands gentle on Zitao’s shoulders and arm, trying to figure out what he had done. “What’s wrong, Taozi?” 

But Zitao just laughed through his tears and pulled Baekhyun down, pressing his lips all over Baekhyun’s face. 

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes for tomorrow.” 

Kris joined in his laughter at Baekhyun’s confused expression and pulled them both close and Zitao snuggled in between them, finally where he belonged – so, so happy and so, so in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> just as a note that I couldn't really figure out how to put in the fic, the tapes Baekhyun are referring to are some rap sample tapes Kris made in high school. I realised upon editing how it sounded like they might have been like sex tapes or something else horribly devious hahahaha. ANYWAY this was my first fic with Baekhyun in it, so like.... ??????? hope I did him enough justice.


End file.
